Do You Love Me?
by JuniorRanger
Summary: Susie in Love Tringale with Jesse McCartney, Jason James Ricther, Taylor Lautner. Later her past comes back and its more Love Trinagle and Drama. I know the summary sucks. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

My familys friend moved out of the park couple days before Taylor L. moved in.  
>I was at a friends house couple houses down the road. It was a beautiful day and we decide to hang out. We decide to hang out in his fornt yard. We layed on the grass talking and trying out his new dvd player. As we watch a movie we seem to get closer. We laid there cuddled up togther for a long time. We both figure out what was happning and we start to sit up.<p>

Taylor L. : Nothing happen between us.  
>Susie: Did we fall asleep. What just happen. ( think in her head).<br>Then out of now where comes one of my teachers I use to have in high school.  
>Mrs. Trout: I see why you don't want to talk to Jason.<br>Susie: I was'nt mad at him at all. I just can't talk to him now because I'm trying to figure thinks out. ( Saying it to herself)  
>I ran down the road till I got to my house. Yelling his name Jason! Their he was standing in the driveway talking to my mom, grandma, and my granddad. When he seen me he start talking to me, but I ingore him.<br>Jason: Do you love me, Susie?  
>Susie: When he said that I just ran in the house into the bathroom where now one could get in.<br>I can hear him and my mom, grandma and my granddad talking.  
>Grandma: The baby needs a mate. ( talking to my granddad).<br>Mom: Do you want me to go an get her and bring her out here were you guys can talk these over. ( she talking to Jason).  
>Jason: No, She come around and talk to me when she when she is ready.<br>I felt like crying. Need to get out of here and fast. 

So the one thing I can do is to call the one person who can get me out of here. Took my cell phone out fast dial Jesse number. He picked up on the first ring. Jesse said hello. I said Jesse, I need to get out of here and fast as possible. Jesse said whats wrong and whats going on. I said pick me up and I tell you. He ask me why don't you drive and I said my car is broke down. He said he be there in couple mintues. Meanwhile Jason was still outside talking to my paprents. I went to my packed somethings and waite till I seen his car pull up. Went outside with my stuff. Jason seen him pull up and I knew this was just the being.

Jason Prov:  
>I can't belive she is doing these to me. We haven't talk about any of these. I start yelling at her and Jesse came out of his car. He was pissed at me. Jesse yelled at me and told me leave her alone. She can't do these now. Do you see that she dose'nt want to talk to you. Susie came back and told Jesse lets go and look at me and said I need time to think and we will talk latter. That was it she got in his car and Jesse drove out of the driveway and up the road. I told her paprents goodbye and see them soon. I drove think what she said. I follow them everywhere they went. Till they pulled off and they seen me so I left.<p>

Jesse Prov:  
>She came out with her stuff. Jason was going off. So I left the car running and yelled at him. Told him to leave her alone and she can't do these now. Do you see she dose'nt want to talk to you. She came up to me put her hand on my arm and told me its time to go. I pulled off and we were heading to my place till Iseen him following us. So I pulled off and told her and we got out and he seen us and left.<p>

Susie prov:  
>I seen Jesse car pulled up so I went outside. Then Jason seen me and he was yelling at me. This is why and other things we have'nt talk at all right now. I still need to figure things out and he has to give me time of day to figure things out . Then the next thing I now Jesse was out of this car and start yelling at him. He took the words out of my mouth. Then I new these was getting bad. So I took Jesse arm and said its time to go no. We drove off and I now Jesse was the one but what kinds of feelings that I'm also feeling for Jason and Taylor. The next thing I now we stop and he got out of the car and I did the same . I seen the direction he was looking at and I looked too. I seen him looking and he dorve way. I can't belive he follow us. These was not him at all.<p>

We finally got to the place he was staying at. Went to his room and I said can I spend week at your place after you finish filming this movie. He said yes and he told me that they finish and we can leave tonight. We spent the rest of the time talking and he finally understand why I can't talk to Jason. I told him what I feel for him and he felt the same way about me. We lfet the hotel around seven and took the plane to California.


	2. Chapter 2

Its been 2 weeks since me and Jesse left for Calinforina. We spent are time together. We talked about us and Jason, Taylor. He ask me to dinner and I said yes. He took me to a fanctay restraunt were we had dinner. After we left he took me to a suprise party that everyone came up with to help me cheer up. Did'nt now he had something up his slives. His paprents were there and my paprents were there too. Including the whole family. He sang his two songs for me, beautiful soul, oxygen. After he finish singing oxygen., he took me to the center of the floor and hold my hand and got down on one knee. Pulled a box out of his pocket. He said to me since we meet I knew their was something special about you and different form other girls. You light up my day everytime I see you and can't imagne my lfie without you no more, Susie Balser would you marry me? I was schocked. I never thought this would happen in my life espically Jesse. He asked me to come his wife. Jesse was so nerves fo a minutne. Yes, I said. Big smile came to his face. He put the ring on and it was beautiful diamond ring and eighteen carrote.

For one my paprents are in totally shocked mode that I said yes. His family was'nt shocked at all. They came up to me hung me and telling me they can't wiate till your family, but lea said she all ready is. Jason did'nt come to to this and he didn't now what happen that night. But had to face him with this news. Taylor L. was happy that his friend was happy but something start to change after breaking dawn. Taylor L. spoke if Jesse dose'nt take care of her and hurt her he will have to deal with her grandad and family,espically her friends and me. What he mean't was him and the wolve pack.

That night we went home and everything seem to fall in place. Couple days past and we went back to film a new movie that was shooting at my hometown. The first person I seen was Jason and he was mad. He told me we need to talk and I new something was up. We walk and talk about somethings that happen after I left. We stop and he seen the ring on my ringfinger. His exprasion change.

He ask what about us. I told him that was in the movie we made and it was nothing else. He didn't belive it at all. I told him nothing chance between us we are friends. He said he want to be more. I told him that was to keep my real dad from not finding me and hurt me. That night he said we kiss and don't tell me it didn't happen. I told him remmber we were ding that because the script said to do it. We reharesed that script for 2 hours that night. Then the question I had to answer came up. When and where did you and Jesse get engaged? I told him it was couple weeks after we left for California. It was at a party that they suprise me because I was feeling down. Jesse ask me in front of everybody that could come.

He didn't now what to say to me. I seen every emotion in his eyes and face. We head back before Taylor L. seen us and ask everything was all right. I told him everything is fine, but something wasn't right and I don't now what it was. All three of us went all seperates ways that night.  
>Been month since I seen and talk to Jason. Me and Jesse set wedding date for June 21st. But Jesse been acting werid lated and he hates when I spend time with Taylor L. Me and Taylor were going to Vancover to film and Jesse was working on his album in the studio.<br>Taylor L. said I should stay with him since my real father still looking for me. I agree with with him on that one. We seem to get closer every day for some reason. When Im with him I feel butterflies in my stomach. I can't be falling in love with him too.  
>We been in Vancover for a week filming. I was folding and shorting out the laundery when my cell phone went off. I picked it up and Jason said turn on the t.v. Put it on E news. What I saw made me drop the phone. Jesse with another girl. But this girl was no other girl but his ex girlfriend Kiki. I was breaking down and Taylor came to me and pulled dme in a hug. After I cried for longtime when I relase that my phone was in the floor. I picked it up and went to my laptop and pulled up my facebook account and looked at Jesse status. What I saw on t.v. was what I saw on here. I went to the bathroom and freshing up some. Told Taylor come with me and he new what I was talking about He new where I was going.<p>

Taylor L. Prov:  
>I can't belive he did these to her. I loved her when we film breaking dawn. I fell in love with her when we first meet. I have do something now. He going pay for this. I had so many thoughts going in my head that I didn't now we where there.<br>She walked up to them yelling none stop. I new something was going on but I didn't now what. How long these been going on? Jesse didn't now what to say. I pulled the ring off my finger and I threw it at him. kKiki told me its been going on for long time and her mother was coming out and she said that Kiki didn't need these right now she pregnant. I was so shocked on what her mother said. Taylor was mad and pissed at Jesse. He was about to attacked Jesse. He was yelling at him but I stip him. I told Jesse the wedding is off. I ran to Taylor car and got in. Taylor was right behind me. Jesse didn't now that paprazzi was filming and taking pictures of these. I ask Taylor can we go by Jesse place and get my stuff and he said sure. I went inside and packed my stuff quick. I left the note and the key he let me use. Jesse's mother, father, and sister, brother was pulling in. They ask me what happen? I told them the wedding is off and he been cheating on me with Kiki and their acpecting a child together. They were shocked on what I told them. Ginger pulled me in a hug and said you will always be part of this family no matter what happens. We left and I never looked back because it was too painfull to look. Taylor told me he like me to move in with him till I get back on my feet and I agree with him on that one because I need someone to help me out of these messed. His paprents didn't mine at all. They loved me like Jesse's family did. Been two months since I move in with Taylor. We been getting closer than before. We spent are day watching the Twilight Saga together. He looked at me in way you wouldn't iven inmanged him looking at you. I did the same thing. Are lips were very close and he kissed me and I kissed him back. We stayed like that for longtime. We pulled way and he told me he love me and I said I loved you too.

After that night we were together. Are anniversary was coming up. Robert and Kristen wedding was coming up too.


	3. Chapter 3

Been sneak around going to the studio to record my songs for my album. No one new accept an old friend of mine. Ginger McCartney was one of my producer and we talk about old times we had. One day I get call saying we need to talk soon. I said when and where. Today at the beach at 2:00 P.M. i said I be there.  
>I seen Jason pulling up in new car he said he got. We walk for while and he spoke first. New movie is been made and they want me and you to be in it. Which movie are you talking about? The Free Willy series. I jump up and down and hug him. He hug me back and said its starts next week.I said "what"? I have to go on tour next week. What are you talking about ? I told him that he got to waite and see. I tell them to hold off till you get back. Since Im the head star.<p>

You can't go right now. Why can't I go? You have to help Kristen with her wedding. She told me I could go and she said she had Niki, Ashley, and lots more other people to help her with it. I think it's something else why you don't want me to go. No, other reason. Sure. Where is your first tour going be at? Dallas, Texas going to be one and so on. I have friends in Dallas. So might not be back after the tour is over. Im going to see them before I come back.  
>Before I left my family came and my friends made me go someplace and have fun. The next day I was on the road to Dallas, Texas. Waving goodbye to everyone. After they where out of my view my phone went off. I had a text message from an old friends in Dallas, TX.<p>

Been three months since I been on tour. Im going home to the people I love. Looking at the pictures I took in Dallas and my friends there. Took one of them out and stock it in my pocketbook. I heard the horn blowing. Looked out and everybody was jumping, screaming, and people going crazy out there.  
>Taylor came to me first hug me and spinned me around. Jason said he was able to get them to waite. He called them and told them I was back. We begin filming in week or two. That night they threw me welcome home party. Everybody told me they can't belive my single was number one hit everywhere.<br>Two weeks went fast. I was all ready filming the movie with Jason. We where having so much fun together. Just like we where back then. It took a month to filmm it and ready to be release in theathers.

July 10th, 2010 at 9:00 P.M. got call saying grandma died. Taylor drove me to the hospital. We couldn't sleep that night. We were making arrangments. I called Alex and told her about it. She said she let everyone now. It was family night at the funeral home.  
>We just got back and it was not like we excpet it. Tommrow was going be hard. That night we had a car pull up and someone that I was not excpeting to see here.<p>

ran out of the house and run straight to him. He hug me and I hug him. We talked for longtime. We fell sleep on the couch talking to each other. Today was going to be hard. Everyboday got dressed and was ready to head to the church. Family and friends came. Jesse was their watching every move I made. I ask Trent why did the others come? He said they had a work on a case. Carlos came up to me and they had the kids there too. He told Trent that his mother was here too. Went to the graveside and said are goodbyes. Trent, Taylor L. was holding me on both sides. I was crying so hard that I couldn't stop. Jesse came around to me and was rubbed my back and he hug me on the back. Jason was doing the same thing. Trent gave me his hand to hold on.  
>Jesse stop me when we where leaving and said we need to talk. I said not right now. Trent came up with the girl who was holding his hand. They stand right there with me. He took my hand and hold on tight. He ask Jesse was there a problem here? "No" Jesse said Trent told himm to back off right now because she just burried her grandmother. I will talk to you couple days when Im able too. Before we left Jesse spoke something that I was not ready for. Whose does the girl belong too? <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Before I could tell him someone that I was not want to see at all shows up. The one person I been keeping the kids way and the one I try to stay way from shows up. Long time no see he told us. He grabed her by her stomach. Mama! I turned around. Lila! Just hold on Lila. Your not getting way with these. Trent sneak up behind him. While his brother Tommy was getting Lila out of there. After Tommy got her his brother and sister along with him got the other kids and got out of there. Trent kicked him lots of times. When he went down now one seen him got backup and lefted. When Trent turned around and looked at me then he turned around look at the one person he try to keep her from and the kids he was gone. Trent called Butch and told him get Susie things packed now and meet us at the airport. Then he called Kimberly packed the kids stuff up now and meet us at the airport. Mrs. Malloy and her kids and Susie's kids. Trent took Susie hand lead her to the car. She didn't now what was going on till she seen where they where. Trent, Why are we hear? Please do these for me and the kids. You be safe in Dallas till we catch him. All right she said. They went in and they see Carlos and the others waiting for them. They got on a plane for Dallas. I looked out the window. I was looking and think. Trent had a simle on his face when he looked at her. He was thinking to himself. Everything going be find. No one going to hurt her and the kids, when their with me. Everything is falling in place.

Its been 2 or 3 hours on this plane, I think. I have'nt kept track since the kids are picking on each other. Ive'n watching her sleep too. We land it soon after that. I siad welcome home Susie. I woke her up and told her we just land it. Meanwhile Taylor L. was looking for her and can't find her. Jesse was doing the same. Both of them would like to kill each other but they thought of her and they decide not too. They went to see if she was at her moms house. Her mother said she not here. Have you guys called her friends? No, both said. She let them in. They called everybody they all said she was not there. They called all day and night. Then her grandad said did she have her cellphone on her. They said yes. Taylor L. told them her stuff is gone. They called her. She picked up. They want to now where she was. She told them with Trent. I suppose not say anything about it, but you should now why he did it. Then her mother understand why. Your staying there till they catch him. Yes, was my answer. Where are you staying at? Trent place. I'll be find. When they hanged up, both of them said they are going down there. They fight all the way there. Meanwhile Trent and Susie was talking about things. His mother told her if he comes here it would be the best to dye your hair or wear a he won't recoginzed you. I told her he will recoginzed Trent and the I could say anything I ran to the bathroom. She been in there for longtime Trent. You should check on her. Trent nocked on the door. He went in and she was throwing up. He walked over there and hold her hair back for her. When she finished and rinse her mouth out. He asked her you feel all right. Yes,, its been going on for while now. How long has this been going on? Its been like these since I came back from tour. She told him let it go and if it makes you happy I will make a doctors appoinment tommrow. He said it would. Meanwhile Jesse and Taylor L. was trying to find her. They looked up Trent Malloy and found two numbers for him. One was Thunder Karate and the other one was Thunder investigations. They decide to waite for tommrow to see her and suprise her. That night he made her sleep in his room. She woke up early and made a doctors appoinment. Trent got up and went down stairs. She was fixing some pancakes fo breakfast. He had smile on his face. Good moring he said to her and she said good moring too. He said the kids are sleeping. They should get up since they have school. He new what he had to do. So he called his mother. She said they are on they way to school right now. Oh forgot to tell you Susie that the kids stayed at my moms house. I threw the dish towel at him. We played around till I went to the doctor. Trent went by Walker and the others. He told them everything happen.

Doc tell me whats wrong with me? Well, its hard to tell what symptom's you have right now. It could be anything. You are health and it dosen't look like your sick at all. Im going to do some blood work on you. To make sure where not missing something. I see you made it back Trent. I now mom. Thank you mom for picking the kids up. Where is Susie? She went to the doctor then she going pickup few things before she comes back. Befoe I went in I seen Jesse and Taylor l. pulled up right behind me. "Why are you hear"? I asked. We want to see you and we need to talk both of them said. Oaky, I said. We all went in. Trent ask why are they here? I don't now why they are here. They told me they need to see me and we need to talk. We all talked on whats going on and explain them everything. Taylor phone went off. It was his agent telling him he needs to get back her to film. Im so, but I got to go. I have to head back for filming. Now one new accept his sister Makena that he was getting closer to his costar. That left me and Jesse, Trent there. The doors open. Coming in first was Lila, then Zack, then Adam. Zack told Trent he need to talk to him outside. "What is it?" he asked He's back. Trent new what he was talking about. Carlos just pulled up in the driveway. Zack go back in the house with your mother. "Trent where are you going"? Mrs. Malloy ask. To the jewerly store for engangment ring. I will explain it letter to you. What's gotting into you? Are you falling for her? I don't now Carlos but these might work. Work for what? This is what it takes to get her real dad to come out of hiding, so we can catch him. You are falling for her is the same Trent Malloy that I now? The one who said he dosen't date girls but women? She has definley change you. What can I say? She is my favorite Thunder Karate student betweent that Im her friend and Sensei. He got the most high price ring and the one that will make a girl feel like she ready to pass out. They head back to the house.

Meanwhile  
>Jesse and her where talking private. He want to take her out for dinner, since her birthday coming up soon. She said yes. They talked about lots of things. Trent walked in, but his mother stopped him from going in. They want to talk private. I wish I was in there listing to what they where saying to each other. Jesse lefted. Trent was glad he did. The phone went off. I picked it up. Is this Susie? Yes, it is. This is about your blood work you had today. What about it? You are prengant. It looks like you are two moths prengant. thanks for calling and yes I will set up an appoinment as soon as possible. Trent listen to every word I was saying. Trent I need to talk to you. What is it? Im two months prenagnt. Thats great. both of them didn't now that Jesse forgot his keys and listen to every word they said. Jesse had so many question running threw his mind. Could I be the father? He told himself just let it run because Im getting her back. Susie there one thing I need to do. Right now before you go you go somewhere. He got on one knee. Susie will you marry me? You got to be kidding me? No, Im not this is part of the plan. What plan? The plan to get your real father to come out, so we can catch him. What if this does'nt work? We will be married Trent. I now what the risk is, but I do it to make sure you and the kids are safe. Trent if this doesn't work you are so dead. So is it Yes? Yes. Mrs. Mallly comes in. Mom where enganged. What? Both of them explain everything to her? Trent we need to talk. It has to waite letter, by the way Susie is prengant. Mrs. Malloy couldn't belive what she heard and whats happen. She wondering if Trent is the father of the baby?<p>

Trent I need to go back for Robert and Kristen wedding. Your not going if you don't have someone there. So, that means you are going? Yes, he said. Im not letting you out of my sight.

Trent went to his father grave. He told him everything that was going on. He told him he was enaged to wonderful, beautiful girl. He wish he was hear to help him. It was my birthday. Jesse tooked me out for dinner. After we watch some videos that his paprents made of us. When we where going out and when we went on vacation togther, iven on tour together. Both of them said those where the good days. Both of them missed each other very much. Both of them fell asleep in each others arms. Trent came in. He couldn't belive what he was seeing. He was wondering did Jesse new about who is the real father of three kids and the baby.

Couple days pasted. Everybody was ready to go. Susie was ready for this day, because it took Robert long time to proposed to Kristen. People couldn't belive how beautiful the bride mates, made of honor where and the birde was. Taylor l. was acting different. While he was doing something, he ran into Susie pocketbook. It fell down where she had it. Two pictures fell out. She came up behind him. What are you doing Taylor? Picking up your purse. What is these two pictures doing in your purse? Why did you went threw my purse? It was on the floor, so I picked it up and everything fell out. I picked the stuff up and the two pictures. Like I said why are these pictures doing in here? I couldn't belive he was doing these. Why didn't you pick up your phone or talk to me when I was on tour. Jason called me the other day told me about your costar. Then Lea, seen you with her and she took picturesof you and her. She show me them. Are we over Taylor? I don't now Susie. I don't want it to be Taylor said. Well its heading down that road, I need time to thing on things Taylor. Lets go are own way for now. Those pictures where on tour, Trent and the kids and Jesse.


	5. Chapter 5

That day seem long. We got back. Went to bed. I could'nt sleep that night. Trent went to the Thunder Karate this moring. He had class to day. I had to run some things for him. I also help him with class. The kids where at the help center helping Alex with things there. One paprents ask how was Susie and the kids? Good Trent told them. He even told them about the engagement. Thats wonderful. When is the wedding going be? We haven't set date yet. But we will let you now. They talked for longtime. We where on way home. We came back and the house was broking into. Who every it was took somethings. Trent called Walker. The hole Texas Rangers where there and the police. Trent was talking to Walker. I can't belive this is happen. Its got to be her real dad doing this. You get Susie and set date soon. We need to catch him before someone gets hurt or worse killed. Trent I called Alex she said the kids should stay at your moms place tonight. Your mom also agreed with her. Jesse heard about it and came over. He pulled me into hug. He told Trent that he going take me some where for little while. He told him I will be back here tommrow. She needs to get way from this tonight. He agreed with him on that. In case he comes back. They went some place and the spent the rest of the night there together

The next day Trent was going crazy. His mother driving him crazy and worried about Susie. Trent do you now what you doing? she asked. Yes, mom. This is part of the plan. I love her and the kids. I do anything for them. Ive'n its to give up my life for them. I wlll do that you now. I hope you are the dad of the baby becasue if her family finds out about everthing you are so dead. If you are not then there going be more fight with you and Jesse. I now mom. I could be the father. I have to go do some stuff. Im going to pick her up first. Jesse told me where it was. Before I came out me and Jesse kissed. It was one of those kisses that you wanted to last for longtime. She came out. Got in the car and he drove off. We need to set date. I now. What about October. Thats sounds good. Lets have the wedding on Halloween. No thats good one, because we can catch him on the one holiday thats spookey. We both laugh will hard and couldn't stop. I don't want to hurt him. I love him but my heart always belong to Jesse. I don't now what I should do. Meanwhile

Jesse went to the airport to pick up his family. He told them everthing that happen. He told them that there good changes getting back together with her. She didn't stop loving me and I haven't stop loving her. She was helping Lila with some homework and Adams. Trent and Carlos was talking and working at Thunder Karate. So you and Susie set date yet for the wedding? Yes, we have Carlos. Its going be on Halloween. Why halloween? Because it will scray her dad out, so we can catch him. I see now where you getting at. Have you told her family yet he? asked. No , They don't now yet. You are so much trouble Trent when they find out. I now. Zack my man. Can you take this out to the trash can outside? Why me? Thats the question to ask your father not your , you and mom getting married? he asked. Yes, we are. He took the trash out. He ran into someone he didn't want to see. Trent came out to see what was going on. What the problem here he asked. Nothing. I wish he stop doing this. I now we will catch him soon. Meanwhile  
>Her family was getting on airplane to see them. Phil stop acting crazy. Im not crazy sis. Margurite ask them did she now we are coming? No, everyone said at the sametime. Harley was picking up stuff and throwing at people. Harley drove them all nuts on the plane there. I hope you guys now what you are doing. I now she and Trent are hiding something from us. But I don't now what her mother said<p>

Is mom getting married to Trent? He hasn't told you? Mrs. Malloy said. I think so sweeted. Is Trent are really dad? I don't now at all? He could be she told them. I have to go to my room to finish my project for school. Trent walked in while Zack walked out. Trent came around the table and kissed Lila on the head. I have to talk to you mom. Whats up with Zack? He said he had to finish up project for school. Can I talked to you alone? Okay. kids go to your room. Love you Lila he told her. Love you too. Hand five Adam. Adam gives him hand five. We already set date for the wedding. When? On halloween. We hope you help with the party to annouced are enagement. No, this can't go on. You have to tell her paprents and the kids. Zack nows, but we will tell Lila and Adam together. We will tell her paprent ssoon as she ready to tell them. We want to get married. We love each other and the kids. This is the only way her real dad to be cought. Plus this is the only way to make sure the kids and her are save. They didn't now that Lila and Adam was listen to them talking. I do it. Thanks mom. This better work Trent. It will mom. All right. My oldest boy getting married. They hugged each other. Lila and Adam was glad this was happen. Before the party he changed into his old uniformed. He walked into his father old office. He picked up the trophy he won years ago and pick up Susie trophy she won couple years heard Wlaker wlaking in. It brings back you memories does it? Yes, it does Walker. I hear from your mom and Carlos that you and Susie set date for the wedding. I was on tour with her too make sure everything worked out like it supposed to. That was two months ago and we did it. But i had to leave because I got call from Carlos about a case that need my help with. I could be the father of the baby. Jesse could also be the father too. Since they been really close since they worked everything out. They work somethings out and somethings where lefted alone till she finshed her tour. I could be the father of the kids too. Jesse could be the kids father because she was with him at that time too. I now what you need. Walker said. They went to the gym. They worked Trents stressed down. Did it help? Walker asked. Yes, it did. Meanwhile

She wasd getting everthing ready for the party. She heard the doorbell. She open it and there was Jesse and his family. They talked for while. Then she seen Trent come in. He went up stairs to take shower because of his work out. He came back down in couple mintues latter. They end up helping her with told her we was making run before the party. He went to the church to set it up. He stand to the end like he would do that day. He pictured her walking down the aile on that day. He came back. People was starting to come in. Zack was siting outside with Mosse. Mrs. Malloy was in side working on the food. Need any help? he asked her. No, I got it Trent she said. Hey , Trent. Your dad will be so happy what you are doing. She hugged him. Thanks Alex. People came up to him congratues. Trent you better treat her well and take care of her. Lila and Adam was talking to Trivate. He decide to open his father other office. He looked in. He was thinking of his father. People was showing their support. Trent went outside for while. He got intrubted by family friend. Well, it looks like Trent you found nice girl to sealed down with. Your father would be proud of you. Every day goes by I think of him and wish he was here to help me at this moment. Yeah, it hard to go threw this without him seeing his first child getting married. She been in my life for long time and the kids. I new this was the best thing to happen to us. Its is the kids will have their mother with them and their father. There was cars pulling up. Trent couldn't belive his own eyes what he was seeing. We need to find her fast and now. Why? Her family is here and they don't now yet. Susie your family is here. What? she said. Then she turned around. She seen them. Philp and Matt asked whats the party for? If you want to now its for Trent and Susie enagement party. What? Her family and Jesse and his family said. Jesse didn't now what to say or think. He was out of it. You have some explain to do? Also, why is Jesse here? Me and Jesse worked things out togather. Mom ther somebody here to talk to you and Trent about the wedding? Not right now. Susie Marie Balser you better tell us whats going on and Now miss lady. Her and Trent didn't now whats to say right now in front of everybody. They new there in trouble and didn't now how to get out of this.


	6. Chapter 6

Who are this people mom? These people are your great great grandad, grandma, uncle, aunt, and their kids. This the people you and dad been talking about? Yes, Jesse and her family had their mouth open. Can we talked after everybody leaves? Yes, we will. Trent pulled me into the other room. What are we going to do now? Just tell them the truth. What about the kids? What about them? Who is the father there going ask. You now that they only new me and they call me dad. I will want these to work. I now you do. After they finished talking they went back to the party. So once came in with package. I open it up. I can't belive it this is happen. He never sent or give me something for me since I was born. The plan is working then. Her family couldn't belive it. Couple houser went pasted. People went home. They clean up then they talked. How long have you and Trent been going on? Did this started back years ago? Was it when we let you go to Thunder Karate? One question at time here mom. Yes, it was at thunder karate. So you mean when we let you stay after and came here early you guys where doing more than what you said? Kind of. This was before me and Jesse meet. Have you been seen him when you where with Taylor? No! What about Jesse? No, mom! We stopped it after I meet Jesse. Thats when you decide to stop seen me here. Does the kids belong to him or Jesse? I went quite. Oh my God. You don't now do you? I stop what I was doing looked at her.l Thats it. Both of you are going get blood test done now.

Mrs. Malloy came in. I told you Trent to tell them about the plan. She doesn't need this right now. To much stress is bad for her and the baby. Baby? You are pregant. Jesse stood up along with Trent. Its mine they said. How far long are you? Two months. This happen on tour? Yes, so who was on tour with you? Trent and Jesse. You didn't tell us. Well, Trent had to leave because of case that Carlos and the others need his help on. That was the middle of the tour. So, Jesse stayed all the way threw? Yes, I did. I love her no matter what happens. I want her hand in marriage agian. If she accpeted me. He pulled the ring he had in his pocket since I gave it back to him. I should said something that day he told them. I should not let you walk out of my life at all he said. I want to say yes, but its the only way we could catch him. Im sorry Jesse but I can't do it. After that I ran out. i took the motorcycle out of Trent garge. I drove it to one place that I could think of. Trent and Jesse was fighting. My whole family was talking to Walker and all of the Texas Rangers. They where talking to Butch, Kim and Carlos, Mrs. Malloy too.

Trent ran out to his car and pulled off. Jesse was right behind him when he got stop by my uncle. Trent drove to the only place he new that on one new about except her and him. She was standing there watching the horses. She grabed her horse and put the saddle on. Whe she fiinished I came up behind he. I put my hands around her stomach. Where do you think you going Miss. Thunder? Trent stop it. You use to like it when you stayed here years ago. That was then this is now. Im taking Rose out for ride. Me too. Im taking Stormy out too. We ride for longtime. We go back late. I finshed up some plans. Fell alseep on the couch. Trent picked me up and took me to his room. He put me on the bed and he slide in next to me. Goodnight beautiful he said. Before he went to asleep. The next day Trent had class. I was busy with the wedding stuff. That day we made sure my family had the house we use when we need it for people that having problems and needs to be proctected. That night I stayed there because my family want to talk to me more. Trent lefted me there. We didn't now that someone was watching us. He watched Trent leave. He came in and he came to the room I was in. Trent came in. He faught him till he fell on the floor. Where he wouldn't get back up. Trent I said. We hugged. He called Walker and Trivate. Its looks like he hired someone to get to her. Well, then the plan is working. I have you had feeling something going happen? Yes, around here we call it Cherokee, Trivate said. What was he talking about Walker? You don't want to now. Let me get this straight he took that man down and he was going after his fiance? Yes, It looks like her real father plan this then. Get picture of this. Looks like we have another Walker. Trent was explaning everything to him about his past with her. Jesse came there after he heard what happen. We talked. He said he want to get blood test done and Trent was there to agree with this. Tell me this kids could be mine he said? I said Yes. Why didn't you tell me? It was to dangers for you guys too no. That night I called her. She want to see me. I told her she see me soon. She want to now where I was. Im at Trent's place in Dallas.

ne month flew by fast. The wedding was two months away. I was now three months all most four. I hardley gain weight at all. Trent was at Thunder Karate teaching class. You guys are doing great. Keep up the work. Carlos came in. I have good plan for your bachelor party. What is it? We gather up everybody and head to the wild. Look what happen to Gage when walker went to his bachelor party camping. Okay, lets go to club. No, because Im not doing that. We could go to the place you want to go long time ago before you switch the plan to this. You mean. Yo want to do smething here? Yes, the phone rang. Trent answer it. The test result are back. I want you and Jesse be here. I have someone hear that you need to meet. I'll be there. Everything going be fine Trent. Carlos said to him. The test result are back I told Carlos. I picked up my phone and looked at Trent picture. If you only new. Mom! Im in here. I yelled.

Trent and Walker was working out together to relief some of this stress from him. That did the trick he said. Trent whats wrong? The family doing good, Susie and the baby doing good. The test result are back. She wants me to meet someone. I could lose her and the kids. You could but you might not. I hope so Walker. Alex came in. Looks like you work out. He finally talked. Her real dad is the one who sent him to the house that night. I came back home There was girl setting at the table with her. This is Katherina. She my other daugther Trent. What? You didn't tell me about her and Why she was'nt here with the rest of the kids? Where was she at? It was danagerous at that time Trent. I was going to but he got on my path so, I had to leave her there. Was she with Jesse's mother? No, she was with long time partner. I still work for them. She was with Mr. Collins and his son Wes Collins and his wife Jen. Who is the real father Trent asked. She could be 100 percent Jesse's. I want blood test done on her too. I haven't seen him like this. He went to his room and he threw stuff that he had in there. He lefted and went to his mother's. I didn't see him the next morining.


	7. Chapter 7

I went to pick up the dress. Did lots of stuff for the wedding. I stopped by thunder karate. We talked. I picked up the the wedding dress and the other stuff is done. Im sorry Trent for keeping her way from you. You are the father of one of them Trent. Which one? Im not telling you now because I want to tell them together. Marry me for will Susie. Trent I can't do that. We will do it together today. We will Trent I promise. Well, better go pick them up. Trent and Carlos talked. He went back to thunder karate to teach his class. Class was letting out when I got there. Trent do you have Alex new number? Yes, I do. I got Walker to get for me so, I could give it to you. She wants you to call her as soon as possible before she kills me for not telling you. Whose number on the back? Mine. What? Its my cell phone numberwhen you can't reach me here. He walked me out, to my car. He open the door for me, beofe I could get it. Thanks Trent. We will tell them tonight. They didn't now someone was taking pictures of them. Something came over me because I kissed him. Went to my office. I walked in and on my desk there was pictures. I picked them up. I flipped all them fast. I ran out. Got into my car and called Trent. He had to plan this. He been doing this stuff like this since I turned nineteen. He never claim me when I was born. He can't get to you. You don't now that Trent. He coming after you. The plan is working. We will catch him. This why I bought you here in the first place. Oh my God. He all ready tryed to kill you , he has tryed that but lets go home to tell them the truth. Trent their something you need to now first. What is it? Nothing. What is it you can tell me. My family does'nt now about Katherina. Lets go and tell them. Jesse going kill me when he finds out that one of the kids belong to me and your family.

Jesse was talking to his family. Im not losing her mom. We been seen each other since I got here. Im going to get her back no matter what happens. She called me and told me the blood test are back. Im going over there to learn the truth. Her family going over there too.

Everybody arrived on time. Before we get to this result there something you guys need to now. This is Katherina. She my other daughter. What? When? Who is the father? They kept yelling at me. Im not 100 percent sure. I think its Jesse's. Jesse could'nt belive it. She my kid that I didn't get to raise at all. Susie we need to talk. I now Jesse. Zack, Adam, Lila and Katherina can you guys seat down. We got the blood test back for Zack, Adam, Lila. The blood test results are. Zack belongs to Jesse. Adam belongs to Trent. Lila belongs ot Trent. What? Jesse said. When did these happen? Remmber when I had to go undercover longtime ago? Yeah, Trent need my help that time. We almost didn't make it out life. Then, there was the time when Colional Truemann, Captin Logan, and Captin Mitchell along with Comander Cugar sent me to Dallas for a important mission. This doesn't make since at all her family said. When Katherina came to me and she wants to stay with me. We decide to go do blood test on her since they all ready had the blood for both of you for the kids. Katherina is Jesse's. Jesse was speecheles and he was ready to kill Trent. Mrs. Malloy looked like she was ready to pass out. She could kill Trent right now too. Trent was happy and he couldn't belive it himself. On the other had I didn't now what to do. The next thing I now Jesse and Trent was all ready in fight. They kept on going at it and they didn't stop either. They where on each other and my family joined in too. I couldn't take it now more. I went out and Katherina came after me. Mom ,its going be okay, I hope so I said. Zack, Adam and Lila came out too. They all played basketball till everyone calm down but that didn't happen.

Months flew by and the wedding was happen soon. Katherina was acting strange latley, since she arrived. She wouldn't tell anyone whats going on. First it seem like she had the flu but, she finally talked to me about it. Mom I have type 1 diabtes. I couldn't belive what I just heard. Katherina there something you need to is it? I have it too. What? I had it since 8th grade. I told myself the same thing. One day I was at thunder karakte and my blood sugar dropped. Trent seen me acting werid and when I was ready to fall down Trent catch me. He got Tommy to get the sugar checker from my bag. My sugar was down in the 30s. He quick got the tablest for sugar and put it in my mouth and made me chew. When I was able to eat he made me it some pecies of candy to make sure it was up. He made me stay with him that day. He kept good eye on me since that day. Is that one reason you and Trent got closer? Yes, thats one reason. Their is more to it but this is not the time to get into that. Trent I need to talk to you. What is it Honey? Katherina has junevialle diabtes. She has same one that I have. What? How long have you new about it? I just found out today myself. I should now something Trent. All the signs where there. Don't blame yourself princess. You haven't called me that since, we went out. I now but one thing for sure my feelings for you didn't go way. When you lefted I head the pain way from people around me so they won't see the hurt I felt. When I ran into you again and again they came back. I don't want to lose you. Before I could say anything Jesse came in yelling at me. He had full anger in him with Trent. Why did you came to Trent first then me about Katherina? She are daughter Susie, not his. He understands the situation Jesse. I do too. We kept fighting and Trent got me out and he and Jesse fought. I ran into the people I tryed to avoid. Susie wants going on? The usually. Katherina has type 1 diabtes. What? Everyone said. we all talked about it. Jesse calm down and he want to talk to me private. Im sorry sunshine. You haven't called me that since are broke up. I now and give me another changes. I want to but I can't. He walked out and slam the door.

That night it was the usally thing. I had to go to bed in his bed. I turned over and he came in and he put his hand around my stomach. I felt two kicks. I thought I was imange it, but I wasn't. Trent did you feel the baby kick? Yeah. He was playing with my hair. Do you remmber the day you lefted. Yeah. I went after you but your family stopped me. What? They told me you want to quite karate. Saying you where tired of it and more? Thats lie. I wasn't. I also, now that Tommy had crush on you. You didn't tell me that. I now. I didn't want you to now that. He kissed me and I kissed him back.

Trent been watching thems some of the crew her real dad woked with. He decide go after them. He watched them and decide to call Walker and Carlos. Meanwhile Gage and Syd was with me. Carlos came first. Trent and him went in first and busted them. They where getting way and Trent kicked the man down. The woman came around with gun. You are making big mistake he told her. You haven't told her about you wife? Your wife! she said. Are you going to tell my wife? Yes, I am. Give her back the gun and let her shoot me. He arrasted them and Walker took them in.


	8. Chapter 8

Jesse was telling his family everything. How old are the kids? Well, Katherina is year old than Zack she is Sophomre in high school and Zack is Freshman in high school. You mean she kept them way that long. I didn't now anything about it. She says it was to dangerus to now. I think she kept them way till they catch her real dad. Whose been rasing them? Trent and her has been. Katherina been with are Mr. Collins. Son, who is the father of the other two kids. Trent is. Im going to marry her dad. I need to go to the hockey ring to clear my head. They understand and let him go.

The next day Trent and Carlos talked. What are you going to do for the baby shower? What if the baby not yours? We have everything under control. Alex talked to her family and we going to have it a The Hope Center. She doesn't now about it and it still dosen't answer my other question. It is. I now it deep down in my gut Carlos. Sure Trent. You sure she has feelings for you? Yes, she does. CD came over and pure coffe. I did now you had feelings for her. I found two friends of the family that will love to help. Who are they Carlos? If they screw up you are dead. Their not going to do that. Relax buddy. They are friends of the family and their fans too. Who are they? Their the two twins? Which Twins. These too. Carlos walked toward them. Well where is she at? She doens't now about this. So its supprise. Trent walked over. This must be the luck one. Meanwhile Walker called Carlos. Carlos answer it. This will take second he told them. Whats going on Walker? Its going down now. Where do you want us to meet you at. Walker told them. Get Trent and make sure Susie doesn't go nowhere. Are we going to do these or not? We are. They took his partner down the peson he was going to seen out to get her.

Jesse was with her all that time. He was able to sneak by Gage and Syd when he came in. He sneek up in to her room. He came over to her and they shared deep passion kiss. Jesse and her worked on the song togehter. This was going be there first duet togehter since their brake up between them.

The baby shower was at the hope center. Everybody was there. She almost killed Trent for doing this because he said he was doing something else. Alex walked up and can I have you guys attention. Everyone stand up and turn toward her. I like to make tosted to Susie and Trent. This baby is bring everyone close then before and I hope their rest of their lives are like this moment. Everybody agreed. Everybody was joing the music. Carlos seen beautiful woman at the table by herself. She the most beautiful person I seen. You got to be kidding me Carlos , she the one. Yeah right. Why don't you walk over there? I will. Im going over there now. Jesse seen Trent and they both started fighting over who showd done the baby shower. Jesse I yelled. Trent ! They both came over. She going in labory. What? They both said at the same time. Its to early for her to go into labory. Trent and Jesse start fighting over who going to deliver the baby. Jesse hand was cought by her. Trent delivered the first baby. Its's boy. Then she was in pain again. Then Trent was able to see the head coming out. Trent came to her and Jesse delivered the other baby? Its's girl. They where all shocked. The doctor didn't say she was having two babies. They took her to the hospital. The doctors said that they have to keep her week or two. The babies where born 3 months to early. Jesse told Trent. Leave her alone. She came to me Jesse when she need someone. She didn't come running back to you. That's what you think Trent. They both went in the room. They kept looking at each other like they where going to attck each other. So, whats the girl name and the boy both of them said at the same time. The girl name is Ashely and the boy name is Matthew. They can't do a blood test on them for while till they finished their test and they don't thing they are strong enough yet to come home. We didn't think you going have two babies. I now. It shocked me too.

Sunday came along. She was at home resting, since her doctor told her too. Trent took the kids to Church. Zack's friend was late to church and his dad would be mad so he ran fast as he could go. Lila and Adam was with the bible teacher. He made it in time. Zack as where have you been? Well, lets say I got stop by a girl on the way.

Trent and her went to the hospital to see them. Jesse was working on another cd for christmas. So, he was not there. Remmber when you ask me if the baby kick twice its seems both of them kicked. It makes since now Trent. Trent thank you for everything you have done for me. You are welcome my angle. He kissed her and they stayed that way till the nurse came in to check on both of the babies.

Monday came along. All of the kids went to school. Lila and Adam had eye apoinment so they came home early for that. Zack had project need to be done so him and his freind Matt came in early to get it done. When they where about to leave, the ones that Trent been taking down came by. They where trying to get new people into their group. Zack came up and told them to get out of here because now one going join this group. We see about it and your mother. Trent will make sure you won't and my dad. Zack start fighting him. Carlos pulled up and he got out and stop it. Break it up he said. Zack don't say one word and get back in school. Get out while you can. What are you going to do about it? Arrasted your for literany. They even have there own website. Trivatte told them later on. I should arrasted them when I had chance. But that won't hold them.

Jesse was looking at photos books of the kids. I can't belive I missed all of this. If it wasn't her real father after her, I would seen all of them grow up. His sister Lea came in. Jesse you will see them grow up right now. She right Timmy said. Go and win her back over. Jesse they said. You should not let her go long time ago. He shocked his head yes.

Trent and Susie was working on the room for the two babies. Trent end up splashing her with paint and she end up doing the same thing to him. Some how they in up in on each other. They both in up kissing each other. They heard her mom coming and they got off each other fast. Where are you guys at? In here mom. What happen all of them asked. Just say we in up in a paint fighted. They all laughed.

The next day came. Trent and Walker, Carlos went to see pastor Jonas. Great to see you guys. We came here to see if we can use the church for the wedding? Yes, you can. Is there anything you guys need help with? Yes, welome home party for both babies coming home. Did you suppose to pick up Zack today? We got to go. Thanks Mr. Jonas. Your welcome. I hope his plan works or they be married for real.

Zach and his freind Matt was walking home from school since Trent told them to meet up halfway. They didn't now that someone was watching them. The men jump out of the van. They where after Zack. Zack and Matt was ready for them to attck. Before they could attck Zack kicked the knife out of the mans hand punsh, kicked the others. He was using the karkate that Trent teach him. It was working good but it went bad for him. They put them in the van. Carlos and Trent pulled up behind them. Trent came out fast and kicked two of them down, then Carlos took the other two down. One of them pulled out gun and before the could use it, Zack punched him. Matt and Zack got out while Trent was taking two men down. Theman with the gun was shooting at them. Matt and Zack got way and Trent, Carlos got over top of them and pulled them down to the ground. The men got way in the van. Carlos pulled his gun out but it was to late. Trent asked Zack are you all right? Yes, Is mom going find out about this? She might. Your father worried sick about you Matt. Trivatte found where they had their warehouse at. Walker got Alex to get warrant for me. I get the judge on the phone. Well we better get started then.

What happen Zack? Mom we where attcked by the men he sent out. What? He tryed to kinnaped you Jesse asked. Yes, Jesse what are we going to do? I don't now. Asked Trent since he been doing everything for you. He took care of them too. Jesse stop these for me. He aggred on that one. I will see you in the studio and the interview we are doing tommrow. I will pick you up in the morining. Yes, first thing too.


	9. Chapter 9

What are we going to do about the babies coming home party and the bachelor party? Lets have them togther on the same day. Alex said. We can use the back of the Church. Mr. Jones would love us to have it there. Whose going to perfrom? Well, their is Collin Raye who would love to do it that peform for Mr. Jones longtime ago. CD came by and told them Susie is on the radio and she not with Trent doing the interview. She with Jesse. Well, it looks like I have to get on that Walker said.

Walker was talking to the pastor Jones. They heard the bus pulled up out side Collin Raye came out. Good to see you Walker. Thanks for coming again. Its nice to be back here. There going be two partys going happen at one time. You guys put both partys together. Just say its going be bellsing if they decide to do these and go with it. Thanks Walker for this. I was going crazy about these. I show you where you can sit up.

They had meeting for everyone who going help with these. We now there going be two parties for diffrent reasons. I just got a leter saying if I agree to do these they will go after everyone. I want to do these but we have to work together. She been part of this communite and church when she is here. I have to reside from this church and these project. Trent stood up. Don't do these. He walked up. Remmber this happen one time before and we made it threw. You loved these kids as they where your children. We can't back down now and what her real father doing. We are asking like we did before4. We want you to stay. He kept talking. You are not God that postion is taking. Who would help us and keep pastr Jones here? Everybody raise their hands in the air. We will stick by you and help now matter what happens. Your father will be proud of you now Trent.

So what have you guys been up too? Well, we are working on christmas cd and a duet togther I heard lots of rumors that you are engaged Susie? Thats true. So, is Jesse the lucky guy? No, he is not. Then who is? Trent Malloy. I also heard rumors that you and Jesse has two kids togehter? Its true. Then why are you marrying this other guy then Jesse? I can't answer that because it something really personal. What is the song call that you too did togehter? Its called You Are The One For Me. Welll, we are glad to play if first. They talked more.

Trent had the radio playing in his car. He listen to them all the way to the end. He couldn't belive what he was hearing. He was so jeoulse that he plan something for her. He had two tickets ready to go. He won't tell her till the time is right and comes. When she came back. Trent told her that the kids wan't to spend the couple nights with their friends house. So he let them go.

Everybody was working on both parties at the same time. Collin Raye band was having reharsle for the big party tonight. They finally found the warehouse they been looking for. They busted them and arrasted them. What they was looking for was not there but they did find some wepaons they had stored there. People where line up for these party. The babies came home and Trent, Jesse, her family and all of her friends help put this on. I can't belive you guys would do these. We did. The Welcome home party for Ashely and Matthew is also combind with Trent's bactchlorate party. Mr. Jones came up on the stage. He did introduction for Collin Raye and told everybody what tonight going be for and how speical it is for these two people. Everybody was enjoying themselves. Mr. Jones came up to Trent and me. People was getting into the music, till Trent heard something. Is everything all right Trent.? I be right back and something up. Their been lot of that latley. Zack seen Trent leave so he decide to follow him out. Everybody followd him. The other men that was hired by her real dad was burning down the cross. They where wating for us.

Mr. Jones told everyone to go back in the tent. Where not leaving they said. Lets call back up Alex CD Parker said. If you try to get her and put finger on her you have to go by me first Trent said. He can't get her Trent because we will stop them. One of the men pulled out gun and Walker came in and kicked it out of his hands. They all in up into fight. Alex came up to one and punshed him in the face. Back up is on their way here Alex said to them. Why did they do these? I don't now Trivate Walker said. I went by Trent and got down on my knees too. We all prayed. Are prayers where awnser that night. The flames went out. People couldn't belive what they seen happen. How in the world did falmes go by its self. Thats question to ask god Trivatte. The prayers of everybody was answer Trivatte.

Jesse was with the kids in the tent. He made sure that they was not getting in here to them. He went up to her and they shared hugged. Trent seen it and man he was getting way to jeasule. Everybody went back to the party. Back up came and took the them way.

That night we went to bed. He kissed me with deep passion kissed. He didn't stop. Some how I gave in to him. His tongue came in my mouth and meet mine. The door open and their was my family, his mom, and Jesse. We stopped and looke up. We looked at each other and back to them. He was top of me. He quickly got off of me. We didn't now what to do and say. What is going on here? How long has this been going on? Are you sleeping with him? Jesse was so mad that he lost his temper. He pulled Trent to the ground. I told you to say way from her. They where in fight in no time. I finally was able to break it up. You have some explain to do you too? Jesse was so mad that he could kill Trent right there and now.


	10. Chapter 10

How long has this been going on? You mean sleeping in the same room as him? Yes, and in the same bed been going one since I got here. I also want to now how long have you been seen him? What? Jesse ask the question have you been seeing him when we where toghether? No Jesse. Before I could say anything the door bell rang and the knock on the door. Trent was lefted in the room with Jesse and her family. I could hear Trent talking to them. I answer the door and there was Kim. Tommy was caring her because she was really sick. Andros cared their bags for them. Thanks Andros. Where is Ashley? She with the baby at home. Why did Dana and Carter bring her? Well, Dana went into labory tonight and Carter stayed with her. They asked if I could bring her to you and I said sure. I see. Andros lefted. Everybody came in. Whats going on? This is Kim my other daughter. What? Jesse and Trent said. She my oldest child out of all of them. I thought Katherina was the oldest. No, she not. Who is the father? Everyone want to no. She yours Jesse. I had her and was going to tell you till Wilbert found out and he was coming after her. I didn't put her up for adoption like my family want me too. I seen her grow up and she nows about everything now. Dana and Carter kept her save. I new she would be safe since I worked with them. They agreed to it. She wasn't that far form Katherina. Trent was shocked and didn't now what to say. Jesse looked like he was ready to pass out. Tommy and Kim broke everything up. Im in enaged and pregant. Eveybody turn around and looked at her and Tommy, all of them where shocked.

Meanwhile  
>Kiatlen and Ryan was leaving to see her family in Dallas. She new that her real father lived in Dallas, Texas. JB was friend and he came along to help them explain what going on. Their daughter Madison was coming with them and she new her paprents going be shocked when they find out. The next day they where in the park in Dallas. She new her mom was here and her dad.<p>

Trent could'nt belive what happened. She never told him about Kim. Jesse was glad he had daugther but he was shocked that he was going to be grandad. Kiatlen showed up at Thunder Karakte. Mom! I turned around Kiateln! She ran toward me and we hugged. Great to see you. Mom there something you need to no. Before I said anything, Trent came in with Tommy but we also called him Thomas. Tommy been way on some business with Kick Drugs Out Of America with Walker. Who is this both of them this is your daughter Kiatlen. Trent dropped what he had in his hand. What? When? Remmber when I lefted Thunder Karakte becuase my family made me do. I was pregnat at that time. They want to me to give her up and get abortion but I said No. I put her not to far from Kim, Katherina. She was with Taylor and Eric. Tommy need to talk to me for second, I said ok. He want to now if I was still intersted working with the united team and Kick Drugs Out Of America. and I said yes. Trent was talking to Kiatlen. He found out that she also does Karakte herself. He didn't now what to think. Jesse came in and he heared eveything was said. What? They turned around. When did this happen? I told him when they made me leave here? He was ready to kill Trent when his sister Lea came in telling him that they need to go. Mom needs are help and we need to pick up few things for her and pick Timmy up. He kissed me and he lefted. Trent was ready to go off when he seen that. Carlos came in and seen everything. Mom, this is Ryan and this is are daughter Madison. When Trent heard that he was ready to Kill Ryan for this right now, but I stopped him. I want to now if Temple would do are wedding? He would love too. She told me everything that happen. Weeks flew by and tommorow was the big day.

We got call that morning saying the church was been remolding and we have to have it outside somewhere. Also, Mr. Jones can't do the wedding because he can't do it because he losing his voice. They all ready have back up pastor for us. I was getting cold feet because in way I want to marry him but I dont' want too. I want to marry Jesse but this is the only way I could catch my real dad then so be it. I was getting ready for the wedding. Tyler and Tandy just arrived few minutes ago and they where getting ready. Mrs. Malloy came in. Honey, you don't have to go threw with it. I have too. I new all long that something was going on with you and Trent. I didn't no for sure till now. Trent was getting ready when Tommy came in. Well it looks like you getting married first. Yes, I am and you will meet that speical someone and get married. I no. She could been the one till you got to her first. They shared laughed and they talked. Kim, Katherina, Lia and Kiatlen was all ready dressed. Zack and Adam came in where Trent was, asking did you seen what Carlos did? No, why? Carlos came in. What did you do? Just say I made ragment with Walker to get the best of the best to sing at your wedding. Who that might be Carlso? Dolly Parton. Trent was ready to kill him and Carlos lefted the room he didn't come back till Trent was ready to go.

It was time my grandad walked me down the aile. We didn't now the plan was working. Wilbert was coming up behind us. Jesse beat Trent at it first. Jesse attcked him. He started punshed him and kicking him. If it wasn't you me and her would been married by now. She wouldn' be married to Trent right now. Trent said I do and I was having hard time to speak. I hoped Jesse would stop the wedding but he didn't I said I do. We where waiting to see who would rejected but no one did. We kissed and the pastor prounced us husband and wife. I give you Mrs. and Mr. Malloy. Time Wilbert came up to us and Jesse right behind him. Jesse was mad and Trent and him went at it. They took down Wilbert. The plan worked and she was panic now. Jesse was looking for me at the wedding asumption, but he couldn't find me. Jennifer caught the boughte and garther was cought by Zack. The suprise came when Trent pulled two tickets. We are going to Paris. I was thinking what are you up to Trent Malloy.

Kiatlen and Ryan was talking about everything. They took Madison to the park and Kiatlen had to go to work. So she got one of her friend that she works with to watch Madison. JB, Ryan, Kiatlen had to go to the labby to get something tested that they found. They can't find what is was till they looked little deeper. Madsion was getting board and she went to the park. Thanks for watching her Tad. She went to the park. Im sorry Kaitlen its not your fault becuase you where helping someone. We need to find her before she gets lost. They went to the park to look for her. Kim and Tommy was talking. I think I no why Im sick. Its morining sickness. I hope thats what it is Kim because I hope its not series because I don't now if your mom can take it right now. Jesse was going crazy and nuts. He wouldn't talk to no one. He looked at the photos of him and her togthere. He watch the videos of them together. He didn't now what do do. He was losing everything he fighting for and living for.

No one new about the tickets Trent had for the honeymoon. He told them it was going be somewhere in the United States. We had fun and I relxaed for change. I ran into an old friend Kelly. Kelly is country singer. She asked me if Its all right to do a duet together? I said I love too do it. Trent was glad that everything was going all right like he want to. We stayed there for two weeks. He new he be in touble soon. My family was going nuts and crazy. Ive'n Jesse and Kaite Malloy too. They should been back by now. Carlos new something but he was not telling them. He told them that Trent said something about Paris. He also told them he got the tickets for two weeks. Jesse was going to the airport. Her family and Mrs. Malloy right behind them. When they arrive they seen them coming. Where have you too been? Mom in Paris and we bought friend back form Paris. Kelly everyone said. Katherina remmber when you told me you would love to meet her well, we ran into her and she came back with us. I also, told her you would love to sing with her and she likes both of us to do a duet together. The kids where going crazy Mrs. Malloy said. In no time Jesse and Trent faught all the way back home. Why did you tell Trent I was tired of it and more? What? Yes, he told me mom. He told me the truth. He came after me. You didn't tell me that. What else haven't you told me mom. I can't belive he told you that. Honey, I was trying to help you. Help Me! You took the best thing way from me. We didn't speak for week after that.

They found out who was the father of two babies. Ashley was Jesse. Matthew was Trent. When Jesse found out he punched Trent in the stomach. Trent hit Jesse, but i told them if they keep this up I will leave and take the kids with me. They stopped. Kim sickness was getting worser. Tommy said its been going on for while. I called Jake and told him whats going on. He said he be at Dallas Hospital. Jake checked her out and did some test on her. She pregant for sure, but she also has the flu. What? Its to dangures for her here. You don't what his kids are up too and his wife. Tommy went with Kim where Jake could help her. They went to VA then to CA.

I had to run to the store. When I got there and got what I need I ran into someone I didn't want to see. Susie is that you? I turned around Montana. Long time no see. I now. Im here to see you. I heard about everything and I want to no if I could help. I still love you. No, you don't Montana. I moved on. Im with ... Your with that guy Trent Malloy. I thought you would marry to Jesse. What happen between you and him? None of your bussines. Before I could get into my car he pulled me into kissed. I slapped him. He got over my arm. I kicked him where it hurts. I drove off. I told Trent and Trent was so mad it knocked everything off into the kitchen table. Jesse came by to talk to Katherina she been acting werid he said. Katherina and Cole was in the same room as Zack and Jennifer was. Kaitlen and Ryan was taking care of Madison and they had to work. Lila and Adam was with their grandma. They where shopping till they dropped. Jesse was the first one to open the door to the room. Then Trent and Susie came in. I swear Jesse was ready to kill Cole and Zack was getting evil face from Trent. I was so mad that I almost lost my temper my selve. Whats going on here? 


	11. Chapter 11

We where studying. It dosen't look like it studying to us Zack. Jennifer is best for you to go home right now. You too Cole. Youu two are ground it for month for lying to us. Katherina we need to talk. Before anything could happen Katherina said Im pregant! What? How long are you? Who is the father? Cole is and two Cole could get out, Jesse pulled his butt back in here. We have to talk Cole now. When Cole lefted he new he was in hot water with her dad. Trent had roses all over the room and bed. He had candles burning and music playing softed low.I was wondering whats going on and who would do these. I was saying Trent you better not had nothing to with these. He came up behind me. He started kissing my neck and he start pushing me to the bed. I almost cracked but I punched him in the hurt he said. It should hurt. When did you get that good? Well, I had wonderful, amazing, good and best teacher ever. He laughed. He kissed me but I was able to push where on the bed when I hear Lila come in. Jesse was with her. He came by to give me something. My mom dropped off something for me. Whats going on here? Jesse demand to doesn't look like what you think. It looks like you guys where trying to do something. Are you trying to get pregant again? No! We need to talk Jesse said. I now.I got call but no one spoke on the other line. Thats weried. She didn't now that Lucy was trying to reach and Trent went at it. Lila came up to me with video. We went in the forntroom and put the video in. The first video was me and Jesse and the second one was me and Trent. Mom do you love dad? Yes, I do but I didn't tell her that I loved Jesse more. She to young to understand right now.

The next day Trent went with his buddies to the race track. The kids went to spend the day with Jesse. Jesse showd them how how the music studio works. They lefted that morning because Jesse had to work in the studio in California. He would be back in couple hours. Ashely and Matthew is handful they are worser then what the others where when they where babies. They kept us up last week. I had them ready and ready to go to the track myself. Before I could go I got call from Kiatlen. She told me that Madison is missing. I called Trent right way. Trent answer the phone. He said he be right there. Trent drove fast as he could to get there. I called Jesse and told him to get the kids back here as soon as possible. He want to now whats going on. Madison mssing. Hour or so Jesse came in with the kids. He pulled me in hug. We went in the other room. He kissed me. We where almost cought by my mom. No one new that Ashley was on her way to Dallas. Trent came in. He told me that Cheorkee have won and Walker might be rasing again. What? I now. You now Alex is not going let that happen again. We laughed. Something like this happen before that Walker had to drive. Alex went crazy. Anglie is all ready drivng her nuts about getting her car right now. I now. Kiateln said she meet us at Thunder Karakte as soon as possible. We said we be there. Before we went anywher I got call from Kim saying they found something else. She told me that they found that she has fluid bulid up on her with the baby. I dropped the phone. Jesse picked it up. He talked to her and after they hang up, he went up to her and pulled her in hugged. She was crying. We stayed like that in each other arms till Trent came in saying its time to go. We didn't now we where beening watch by Wilbert wife Jilly. We pulled off. Car was following right behind us. Trent seen it and he made me call Walker for him. I looke back and it was Montana. He talked to Walker and Gage and Syd was there in no time. We finally lost him because Gage and Syd was able to hold him off. He seen he was not able to follow them that way so he pulled off. They didn't now that he was able to find them later. We finally got there and we went in. Trent kept watching out to see if he seen anybody. He locked the doors till he seen Kiatlen. Then he unlocked them so she can come in after that he locked them back.

Dad we looked for her everywhere. We can't find her. She knows not to go off like that. Trent looked at the picture of his grandaugther. Did you call the police? I did but they won't do anything about it. Thats why I called you and mom. Since I had a job that need to be in worked on in Dallas, I thought to bring her her with me and will never run way. Someone took her but I don't know don't have to worry. I will find her. Thank you dad. Right now go with your mom. I probbarly now who took her. I will bring her back here with her family where she should be. He went to the park where she was last seen and went missing. Have you seen this girl he asked the , I have seen her. Her mom and dad brings her here everyday. She is sweet kid. She my grandaughter and she came up missing. Your so luck to have beautiful grandaugther and Im so she missing. Thank you. Talk to him. She gives him money for those paper made flowers. She gives him sometimes quarters, 50 Cents and so on. Thank you for everything you told me. Have you seen this girl? Madison the man said. The men took her. Do you know what they where driving? Black van. The bad men took her way. He told him what he new. Find little Madison. Can I buy one of those form you? Yes, He gave him the red rose. Can you give these to her when you find her for me? I will. He gave pink one to him to give to her. Trent called Carlos to meet him there where he can help him search for her. Walker them are looking but don't have no leads yet.

Kiatlen calm down Rayn told her. Calm down! Are daugther is missing and you tell me to calm down! How can I calm down Rayn? He try to help but she went at it with him. Susie hear something in the back. You guys stay here. She went in the back. Montana almost had her, but she kicked him where it hurts and punched him in the face. He failed to the floor. She called Alex and told her to get the kids and tell Jesse to take them to his mom's house in California. Susie Lila and Adam is missing too. She start to panic right now. Jesse all ready got the other there when she called. Kim and Timmy got call saying ot stay there because the others are on the way. Montana got out as fast as he could. I will get you he said. Jesse stayed with her till she fell asleep. He heard Ashley and Matthew crying, so he went into the nusery room. He stayed in there for while till he went back in bed. Trent looked for her all night. He wouldn't sleep till she was back home where she should be at. He didn't now that Lila and Adam is missing. Katherina and Zack was with Kim and Tommy at Mrs. McCartney and Mr. McCartney.

woke up and Jesse laying right beside me. Trent came in and he seen it. He went at it with Jesse. After Trent lefted I told Jesse it to dangrous for Ashley and Matthew to be here. he said he will take them to his paprent's place for the time been. He said Lea and Im will take them to the house. He told me he not leaving me here by myslef. I said find you win Jesse. Kathernia was making demo of the song she and Kelly was working on for their duet together. Kim finally got over the flu but the dotcor want to make sure the babyis fine. I called Trent and told him that Lila and Adam is missing too. I heard panic in his voice now. He told me to be careful. He told me that he loved me and I didn't now what to say to him. I said I love you too. I new I was making big mistake saying that to him. I went in my room and pulled out locket that Jesse gave me years ago. I open it up and look at the picture of me and Jesse. I put it way when I heard someone knocking on the door. When I answer Lucy was is that you I didn't now what to say. Whats going on my mom want to now. Lucy what are you doing here? What? Mom this can't be Lucy. You said she died in child birth. I lied to you. I split them up. What? Susie and her mom went at it. They fought till Jesse came back.

Trent found where the van was. He went in with Carlos in the place that the van was at. What can I do for you guys today the man asked them. Have you seen this girl? No, I haven't he told them. He was lieing to them. Whose van is that outside Carlos asked. Its mine. The girl was taking in that same van he told him. This is my grandaughter where talking about and you don't want to messed with me right now. She missing and my boy and gril is too. The other men came up running their mouths to them. Trent and Carlos took them down. He put the other man by the wall and hold him up. I now you lied to me and my partner here. I now you now something so you better tell me. He told him that he new someone hired him and he better say who. I tell you where their at. Jilly hired me. Thats who I thought. Call Walker and tell him to get warrent if he can on Jilly. On it. Carlos arrasted the men.


	12. Chapter 12

Whats going on? Lucy asked I tell you Lucy whats going on here your grandmother lied to me and you. She told me that you died in child birth. She didn't tell me the truth about your father was coming after me and was trying to connected me. She didn't tell you that you had twin sister. What? That day she told them to give one to me and the other to her where she can procted us. Why? I don't know Lucy. You have to asked her that yourself. She won't tell me nothing and why she did it. Who is my father? Trent Malloy is your father. You have three stepsister and two stepbrothers. You also have two brothers and two sisters. Who is my stepdad? Im not married to your stepdad. Jesse would be. You mean Jesse McCartney? Yes he would be. Who are you marry too? Im married to your father. Im in love with Jesse more than Trent. I love Trent but its not the same way I do Jesse. Then why did you marry dad then? Well, its long story on that. I will tell you later right now we need to find your sister Lila and your borther Adam.

Trent and Carlos went to the house where they had her at. The man try to get way but Trent stopped him in his tracks. Carlos was looking in the house. He found her seating at the table. Madison its ok where here to take you home. You are safe now. Come with me. Trent did everything he new how to do that the man could'nt get way. Carlos cared her out of the house. Is she all right Trent asked. I think so Trent. She not talking and she acting werid. She was like that when we picked her up. I took her in when Jilly want us to do something to her. She has family to do that. He took the man's hand and push him in fornt of him in the house they went. They arrasted him and they start to look for Jilly. Trent took her to the hospital to get check out to see if she was find. Thank you dad for everything. She my world and I don't now how I would be able to life without her. Did you find Lila and Adam yet? We haven't found them yet. Here is Jilly Record that I pulled at the police department records. Without and andvance and prove the judge won't give us warrantey. The judge won't accept this. We won't be able to arrasted her. She probbarly has Lila and Adam. You guys better find them and the avdance. Trent and Alex talked about the case. There got to be some avadne and something that will tell us where Lila and Adam are in that house. Their might be but if I was you I will hop to it nnow. Lets go Carlos. Trent had anger and worried in his face and eyes when he lefted the hosptial. There got to be something here. Where is it I don't now. Its clean up stairs then it has to be down here, but where at? What about the TV? Lets checked that out. They open the telvesion inside there was an envolpe inside. We found it. There was pictures and they found where Lila and Adam was held at. Where coming Trent said in his head. Just hold on Lila and Adam.

We have everything we need to put her way with Alex and where on are way there. Thats great Carlos. We make good team. Yes, we do. How is the marriage going? Its going good but I cought her and Jesse in bed. Its his fault because she was having break down and he use that to get to her. He trying to get back at me what has happen.I Love been married to her. She the reason I leave. Hey, pull over. He made him pull over because of girl beside the road with her hoad up. Carlos not again. You now what happen last time. I now what happen last time but its not going turn out like it did last time. The only reason you want me to pull over because she pretty and actrictve to you. Ok you cought me. What can I do. I man we supposed to be like that. Thanks for helping me. No problem. Whats the problem? Im not sure myself. Im not that good on cars. You shoud have boyfriend who nows this stuff. The girls boyfriend jumps into Trents car and drove way with it. The girl was flirting with Carlos while her boyfriend took the car. I don't see the problem. They chased the car but it was to late. The girl jumped in her car and lefted. They some how got to the rangers headquaters. It seems this case is related to the one we are working can you look up about cars stolen and Jilly case for me. This just reminds me what happen longtime ago. Trent tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen to him. You sure it was one of her kids or someone she hired to work for her. Yes, we are postivtie on that. Do you think she new that we are on to her and they new that Trent had lead to where the Lila and Adam where.? I think so. Im going after them. I will get arrntey for you. We are going to get the avadance back. We going take your car Carlos, since mine was stolen. Hold on, she touched me, right here. They went ot get DNA test done on the spot where she touched Carlos. They found out who it was. It was girl name Vickie. Get the addres for us. They didn't now that she had them in the house they went too. Dad where in here. Are you guys all right? Yeah we are. He made them run to the car. When they got out a women came up next door and asked where they copes? Yes, we are. Are you going to arrasted her and the others? Yes, we are. We are waiting for backup to get here. She stays at the bar if you looking for her. We will go there and get her. I head screaming and something lout that hits the walls. It most been tose two. Yes, it was. She kinnap;ed them. Where is their paprents at? Their mine and my wifes. Lets get you guys home. Mom they both said when they got home. They ran straight to her and Jesse. Jesse was glad they where back. He would take them and Lucy and Susie to Los Angles CA where they would be safe. Trent came in and he want to now whats going on here? Jesse came up to him and pushed Trent againts the wall. He start to punched Trent, but she stop him. Jesse stop it. Trent this is Lucy your other daughter. Trent lost it. He was ready to pass out. What? When? She is Kiateln twin sister. It seems that my mom told the nurse to split them up when they wher born. She did as she was told to do. That explains why Jesse jump on me. Trent didn't now that Jesse and his paprents, prdocuers where looking into Trent and her marriage. Trent went and arrasted Vickie. They started to look for Jilly and arrasted her too.

That same day she called Madison and Nick. I will be there this week to get Ryan. They told her to meet her at rootcore. She picked up the picture of Ryan when he was first born. Jesse you will find out the truth later on about your 1 year old baby boy. Lucy came in and she told her where she was all this time. Mack and Rose who had me and raised me for you. I understand why you did it. Judy came in and she went off. I dont want to talk to you mom. Leave me only right now. Trent was able to relaxed some since Lila and Adam was back home but how long when he finds out that they are heading to Los Angles CA.

The next day Walker, Trivatte, Trent and Carlos took the the men who took his car down. Gage and Syd was looking for Jilly and they found her and arrsted her. Got it Trent said. The man that had Madsion was talking to his lawyer. Carlos and Trent came in. You can't be in here right now. Yes, we can and here is the avdance you might want to look at first before you do anything. You are going down Trent told him. We will see you guys in court. Carlos told the man lawyer no plead parguing. You are going down for longtime.

Trent went to the hospital to see Madison and Kilaten. Kitalen was talking to her father when Madison awoke up. Mom! I want to go home she told her. This is your grandad Trent Malloy. Hi Madison. A friend want me to give you this. Thank you. She was able to go home that day. Jesse took Lila and adam with im on a mission and he came back in couple of hours.

Kiateln and Ryan agree to go with him till Madison was able to get over this. They lefted that evening. Katherina and Lucy meet them at the airport. Zack and Kim was helping cook dinner with Mrs. McCartney. Tommy was helping set the table for them while watching Ashley and Matthew. Jesse was heading back the next morining to take Susie out of Dallas and to make Trent go nuts and crazy when he finds out that all of them are gone.

Trent tryed something that night. She stopped him from doing what he want to do and she new he was up to it. Where is Ashley and Matthew at? Their with Jesse right now. He flipped out on that she had to tell him that he want us to spend night without the babies here since we haven't been getting good sleep lately. He fell for it. He gave her something that she felt like she was going to pass out on him. It was something that she was not expect to get from him.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day everybody was ready for the Cheorkee race that Walker would be driving for them. That made Alex go crazy over that he was driving again in race car. I had to set by Trent because he wouldn't let me out of his site and he was not let me set anywhere else. We cheer Walker all the way threw. He won the race and everybody was going crazy in the stands. Trivatte arrasted man because he was trying to Kill Walker. They pushed the car to the winning circle. We meet Walker there. Trent looked for me but he couldn't find me now where. Alex seen the worried on his face. She might had to go to the restroom Trent. I don't think so. He went nuts when he find out that all of the kids are with Jesse. They found out by calling Colional Truenman.I new he was up to something. He took her, I now it. Trent their something you need to now. What is it Alex? I jsut got off the phone someone called me and told me that your marriage to Susie is not legall. What? Jesse family and producers been looking into it. Thats why he took her and the kids. Im going to Los Angles and Im bringing her back here where we get this striaighteen out.

Montana was right behind him. He had plan that will make Susie his. He new something about the baby boy she kept secret from Jesse. She put him in proctection program with the other rangers she work with.

She was able to sneak out to meet Nick and Maddie. Ryan was glad to see her. She hold him since the last time she had hold him. He dose'nt now at all? No, but he will. When she got back Trent and Jesse was argguring. When they seen her come in they looked at her caring baby boy. Whose baby is that? They both said at the same time. He belongs to me. He is yours Jesse. Its been years since we broke up and he ready to turn one year old tommorow. Jesse and Trent didn't now what to say to her. Jesse had to set down. Trent had to do the samething. 

Do you no why Jesse bought you here? Yes, because he want me to be safe and this family. No, thats not the other reason he did that. What do you mean Trent? He been looking into are marriage to see its legal. Someone called Alex and told her its not. Alex is looking into right now. She wants us to be back as soon as possible. I can't do that Trent. What do you mean you can't do that? Kiatlen and Kim going for feating tommrow morining for their wedding dresses. They want Lori to do theirs. We are plan both of the weddings right now. Then thier is Ryan's birthday party that all the rangers did for me. Susie we need to talk Jesse said right now. Trent was not going to let her go till his cell phone went off. Jesse took her outside with Ryan. You are postive he is mine son? Im postive Jesse. Are you really sure its not Jason's? Yes and why are you acting like this? Last year you where spending lot of time with him. We where fimling movies together. Montana came up to us. What do we have here? Susie are you two timeing Trent? Motana get out of here. I can't do that, you see here that boy you have is mine. Motnana you try to do this before but it didn't work then and its not working now. What is he talking about Susie? He been try to say that one of the kids belong to him. He been stalking me since High School. Trent came out and he seen what was going on. Motana grabbed me and Ryan. He started pushing us to his car. Trent came around and he threw one of his spikes he had because he doesn't carry gun. I was able to then to get Ryan back in the house. Trent arrasted him in no time. Motana yelled my name and he told me you always be the one for me. We belong toegeter forever. No one can stop us to be togehter. You are mine and no one else.

Jesse and me talked for longtime till Trent came back. He found us laying on the couch together sleeping right beside. Jesse had his arm around me and mine around him. Trents heart felt like someone stapped him or something like that. He new then that he had to do something that he didn't want to do. He went in the guest room where he was stay at. He pulled something out of his pocket. He rubbed it with his fingers over it. He kept looking at the picture. Flasback: That day was the happest day of his life. Susie won lots of matches and he was giving her black belt that day after the matches where up. Her family took pictures that day and her grandma gave him lots of pictures of her on that day. He kept this one in his wallet. End of Flashback. He heard Ashley and he walked in the nursery that Jesse made in his home for them. Susie was all ready there taking care of her. This is so hard to say to you. What is it? I no that you are madley deeply in love with Jesse then figure that out.? Yes, and it hurts to no that. Matthew and Ryan was next to want something. Jesse sleeping still? Yes, he is, he been working real hard on everything. I see that.

The next day Kim and Kiatlen was having blast trying on wedding dress. After they finished everyone went to Cybercafe to meet everyone because everyone was following the other so they get to the right place. Everybody was wodring where they going to have Ryan's birthday at. Everybody was shocked when they found out where it was at. You got to be kidding me. No, we are having it here at Build a Bear. Whose idea was it to have it here? Well, if you want to now its was Ziggy who did this. Thats Ziggy for went in. Jason, what are you doing here? I could ask you the same thng. Im here because of my niece she wanted to come here. What are you doing here? Well, my son Ryan having his birthday here. Your son! Yeah, he will turn one today. Hey babe Ashley wants her mama Jesse said. Jason seen the wedding ring on her finger. You are married to him? No, Im supposed to be married to Trent. Here she is Matthew. He wants his mom. Jesse was giving the eye on Jason. He was too. Trent seen the look between them. Whats going on here between you too? This is Jason one of her friends that try to steal her from me. Hold on here man you better look right now at him, he is the one who stoled her from you. Trent gave the same look at both of them. Jesse did the only thing that will make them both crack. Well, she been seeing me over your guys back. That did it, they all start figthing. You guys stop fighting its Ryan's birthday and I don't want to put up with this on his birthday.

She ran to the restroom. She was in there for longtime. She said to herself Im find but she new she was wrong. Her friends from school where on their way here. She called them. You guys no what to bring? Yes, we do. I hope not because this is not good for you. I now and I don't need no more. Her freinds show up and gave her bag. She kept it way from everyone to see. The party just began. Ziggy tryed to get Ryan to eat his piece of birthday cake, but Ryan made Ziggy get cake all over him. When Jesse tryed Ryan ate it. I laughed when I see that. I was taking pictures and Trent was filming it. I went back to the restroom pull out the tested. Took the test and was waiting for the test results. I was panicing inside while waiting. Negative it said then whats going on. What did the test results say Susie Jerrica asked? Negative I said and thank God on that. Everybody went on with their lifes that day.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day Trent got call from Alex saying she is booked right now and can't get to you and Susie case. When will you be able to look into it? Two weeks or maybe less. I will let you now when we get to it. Thanks Alex. You up early this morining. Yeah, there so much needs to be done. Kim, Kiatlen wedding plans and Kathernia doctor's appoinment. Then I have to hit the studio to do some work. You going to be busy. I know. Cole was at the front door. He knocked and Jesse answer it. What is he doing here?

Well, he is the father of Kathernia baby. He should be here for her at this moment and I called him. Okay, but if he trys anything, he is out of here. Jesse you are turning into my grandad and that is not good thing. Im starting to sound like him? Yes, you are and you need to come down. All right. We need vacation from everyone. I laughed at that. Jesse you need vacation from all of this. Come with me. What? You now I can't. I lefted the house around 8 in the morining. Trent and Jesse was in that house together and that was not good.

Couple of hours and everything was planned. Finally done! Yeah and it better not turn out like yours mom. I still say you should waite till you finish school Kim and Kiatlen. We no, but we think it best for the baby. You father letting you do it so that will allow it. Katherina are you going finished up school? Yes, Lucy I am. This must be the father? Yes, this is Cole. How did you to hook up in the first place? Well, thats long story. You see we new each other sinces babies. The last year in middle school we finally told each other how we feel. Thats the same story with me and Tommy Kim said. I had one back then but you should now his dad mom? Who was his dad? Andros and his mom is Ashley. What? You mean Kevin? Yeah. That was schocked to me that you and him would hook up. Well it close how me and Ryan in up together. We where freinds all of are lifes and when we got in high school and in off the year we told how we felt for each other. Mom how did you meet dad? Lucy I meet your dad when I was young. We want to know more. Okey, here it is. I wanted to learn karate and you now who was trying to do anything to get me, so my mom let me come to Dallas. Thats where I meet the Texas Rangers and Trent, Carlos. Trent and me got so close that we developed feelings for each other. We came more than student and teacher. Also, more than friends. One day we told each other after the compitation that week. We kept secret from everyone. Year went by and we still kept it secret. We talked about my future and he wanted me to joing kick drugs out of America tour with Walker, that day changed everything. I found out that I was pregant and having twins. My mom found out and thats one of the reasons she kept me way for longtime way from Trent. I didn't run inot him till 10 years later. I was on mission in Dallas. The first time I cam here on mission almost didn't make it out life. I was chasing muitants that escape form the future that was captuere in 2001.

Captin Logan choosed me to do this form any other Junior Rangers. The other Rangers take the others back that was captured. Thats when you ran into Trent again? Yes, Trent came in the picture week after I got there. Thats when Adam came in the picture 9 months after that. Two years later Lila was born. Thats when I had another mission and me and Trent didn't make it out in that one too. I didn't now that Lila and Adam was here with Zack Kiatlen said. Well, I told him to meet us here because I told him I would let him pick out turkey for Thanksgiving. Every year Carlos brings Trent's mom a turkey and he cooks it and he almost burns it because he talking to girl on the phone. You mean he doesn't pay attetion at all when he cooks and talks to girls on the phone. Yes, but this is Carlos we are talking about. True everybody said.

They finished what they where doing and went home. When she walked in she seen everything messed up. Ashley and Matthew had fun with Trent and Jesse because they made both crack up at the same time. What happen here? She demand to know what happen. You don't want to now. She bugged them to tell her the truth, but they didn't spill. She went upstairs for moment. She pulled out folder that Collion Truneman gave her and want her to call him. She did as she was told to do so. I have another important mission for you. What is it? I need you to come here so I can tell you face to face. Its better that way then over the phone. Its to dangerus to tell over the phone. Okey, when should I come? After Thanksgiving so you can spend time with your family. Jesse came in and he seen what Trent gave me. He was so mad that he could scream and he came up with plan at that moment. Jesse picked up the outfilt that Trent got her. You got to be kickeding me? No, Jesse. Trent gave that to me couple days ago and he was playing joke on me and Im going to take it back as soon as I have time. Good because I know you don't where something like that. My gift was this and that made him more mad. He gave you that memorie book? Yes, but its has the pictures of me whein I was at Thunder Karate and it has other pictures in it too. He also gave me this mothers day ring that has the kids birth stone but it does'nt have all of them on it. What? Never mine what I said. Its also has your birth stone as well. I see it has three birth stones for April. Yes, one is yours then the other is Katherina and Zack.


	15. Chapter 15

One week went pasted. Thanksgiving was in two days. Trent was so nervouse since Alsex posted to call him in couple hours. Everybody was going crazy. Susie family supposed to arrive then Mrs. Malloy in cuple hours. Jesse and Susie spent more time with each other than expected. Trent didn't like it at all. She got call from Jason. He want her to meet him to talk. I said sure. We meet each other when he finishing fimiling movies. He seen me and his face lite up. Thanks for coming. Your welcome I can do that shince where friends. What do you want to see me for? Is Ryan mine? No, Jason and why do you ask? Well its been year since we seen each other. Yo acted werid around me and it made since now why you did that. Jesse is the father. I wanted to now if you are intersted been in movie with me and Augustas again? You now I would love to do that , but right now my hads are tied. Cololan Trunneman wants me to do something for him then its the whole messed with my real father and his wife coming after me and so on. Think about it and let me now. Ok I will.

Thanksgiving day arrived and everybody was busy. Susie was cooking up strom in the kitchen. Trent was so nerves because Alex suposed to call him today about the news about his marriage to Susie. Susie was nerves that she was shacking because she thought Trent and Jesse going to start a fighted today. They didn't and that was unusally for them. Kathernia was scared for some reason and she was sad. Whats wrong Kathernia? I lost the baby! Im so sorry. You had misscrage? Yes, ts seems the fell I took two days ago was the cause of it. Someone pushed me down and I don't now who it was. Dose Cole now? Yes and he toward up inside and I don't now what to do. Everything going to be fine. The door bell rang. Can you get that for me. Yes, she open it and their was Cole and someone else with him. Kevin was their with Cole. Mom Cole and some else is here with him. Kevin your father just called me saying you where coming. Yes, I know. I just can't belive he didn't tell you about Lucy. Im going to get him for that to when I get up there to see him. Lucy came down and she was shocked who she seen standing their in front of her mother. Kevin! Its me Lucy. They in up talking for longtime. Trent finally got the call he was waiting for. Both of them listen to Alex on the phone. I can't belive it both of them said. Mr. Jones got invole in the case now. He was working for his as assiante pastor. It seems he didn't have degree and he didn't have Liences to do wedding. She told Jesse the news and he was happy that she was not married to Trent. Trent was upset and he couldn't take it . He went to the park and ran. He came back but he was not speaking to no one. Susie lefted the next day. She went to see Coloan Truneman about her mission. You leave after Dec. 1. The day after Kim and Kiatlen wedding. Yes, you now what to do? Yes, I do. I will not let you down. I know you won't.

December 1st came around the coner. Kim and Kiatlen wedding was today and Susie and Jesse in way didn't want them to go threw it. They wanted them to finish school first but they don't want them to have the same problem they have with family. So they agree to do with that terms. Everybody was getting ready. Susie felt more sick and she been keeping lower profile. Jesse seen it and wanted to now whats wrong. Its nothing Jesse. Are you sure about that its sounds like it could be dangerous. Its to late to run now form him not nowing the truth. I been getting sick lot. My sugar been dropping low all the timeand others signs that I didn't want to no one to now about. Have you seen the doctor? No, I haven't made one yet. Jesse pulled his cellphone out and he made her one today after the wedding was over. The church was packed with people. Temple was the pastor who would marry both of them. But something was not right and she new something was wrong but she could'nt put her fingure on it. Kim and Tommy was first. They said I do. Then it was Kiatlen and Ryan turn. They said I do. Their assumption was at the mansion belong to Mr. Collions because are mansion was remoled part of it where Trent and Jesse got into fight and made messed. That day we fould out that Zack broke up with Jennifer. She cheated on him with his enime at the Lions karate. Jesse drove her to the doctor. He stayed with her all way threw it. Doctor Angie did blood work and more test. She was not 100 percent sure what it was. I call you soon as I now what it is. The next day Susie lefted without telling no one. She lefted note but she didn't tell them where she was going. Day went by and no one has seen her. Angie called to talked ot Jesse. Susie is really sick. She needs to come back here in week so we can start the treatment. His voice was worried when he said whats wrong with her? I can't tell you because its private. Only her family and relatives are able to be contact. Is Trent Malloy there he is but he not real married to her he told her. Is anny ohter family around? Not really their out righ tnow. I sured be able to get it because Im her fiances and its no joke. I will tell you then, since no one ther aceept you. He knew he had to lied but he going try again to be her husband and its going be really marriage. Well, her sugar level going down to far where it should be at. The other thins fluid build p on her. The other thing is she could have heart problems that doing some things. I want to check that out to make sure its not that. Her thyroid level down and thats not good. I still can't find why she vomiting lot. So Im going to do a pregancy test on her. She not pregant so you don't have to check. How do you know that? I seen the test okey. I will do another to make sure. I need to find out who was her regular doctor in VA. It was Dr. Miller. I have to ger her file from there and that might help me out here.

Jesse looked out and there where papriza everywhere. That meant it was not good sign then. Lea and Timmy told Jesse you better come here. The news had Susie and Trent on there. Some how they found out about everything. This is not good. Days went by and no sign of her. Jesse was going crazy. Everybody was worried.

Lucy and the others wanted to here Jesse story on how he in up following in love with their mother. We grew up in diffrent states. We ran into each other when we where young. Her family try keep her way from me. It didn't work instead it made us get aunt told my mom that it should be aranggend marriage. Her mom didn't wanted that. Teenage came and we where deeply in love with each other. Her grandad find out and he tryed to keep us way. He was going to take her back to VA and hide her from me. We decide to do something about that. We where going to runway to get married or to be together. We did and we in up doing something and we in up with baby later. Then it was the samething with her family again. Time went bye and we had Kim, Kathernia. You see I didn't now till it was to late about you guys. I did new that her family kept her way for months. She in up in Dallas and thats when start to have feelings for Trent. Thats when she had us. Yes, Lucy, Kiatlen she did. She came back and didn't metaion nothing to me about Trent or she was pregant. Then couple years later she meet Trent again and had Lila and Adam. you mean she kept us secret and didn't tell you at all that you had kids and Trent.? Zack said it and he meant it. Yes, she did. To this day I don't know why she kept as secret about Trent. I understand something why she did about you guys to keep you safe. Year ago she was spend time with Jason because of filming and I got jeasule. Jason want to be more than friends with her. I made big mistake of not telling that my exs need to talk to me. She was having baby and she kept trying to say it was mine and she fould out it wasn't mine. She need advice and papriza messed it up to look like I was cheating when I was not. She came down there with Taylor Luatner. She gave back the ring. Waite mintue a ring? Everybody said. Yes, we where engaged to be married. She spent her time with Taylor Lautner. I didn't know about Ryan till now. She in up dopping Taylor Luatner since he was getting close with his costar. Then she in up on tour with you and Trent on tour they all said. Yes, and thats when she had Matthew and Ashley. Then she in up married to Trent because that was the only way to catch Wibert her real father. Yes, then she not reall married to him and now she somewhere. Yes, but we don't know where she at.


	16. Chapter 16

Week went by no sign of her. Colan Trueaman told Trent that she on an important mission. But he didn't tell him what. So, Jesse did one thing he called Trip. Trip was working with Dr. K this week to up grades on computers. He answer but told him that she been missing for week. Scott came on we lsot contact with her. That made Jesse worried. He drove for while to clear his head. He came back and Ashley and Matthew where crying, so he went to see them and he finally was able to get them to stop. Kiatlen comes in with everyone. You need answer are question. Ask your question guys. Did you stop loving mom? No, I didn't and she didn't stop lving me. All of this don't make since they said. What do you mean Zack asked him. You mom was seeing me the same time she was see Trent. She wanted to see other people and I wanted to do the samething to make sure what we feel for each other was real and to get her family off are backs. We in up back together in no time. Kitathern looked at Ashley and Matthew. They looked like you. Matthew belongs to Trent. No he doesn't person voice at the door. My name is Kendrix and I did check again because the computers where hacked and messed everything up. Trent is not the father. You are Jesse. Susie not here. I now because she worked with me lot. Trent didn't like it, but he stayed. They all went to find best christmass tree. The day of christmas everybody was suprise. She was back and had presantes and lots of friends with her. I thought you where missing in action. I was but I made it out life. You see Coloan Trumeaman sent me undercover to find the other Rangers. With new power too. I had to use wigs that Dolly and Miley gave me to use when I have to go undercover.

Along the way I end up gather everyone we new. Lila and Adam where born on this day. They where standing right under the mistole. They kisseed and Jesse in up getting on his knee and he propouse to her again. She said Yes. She in up having another vistor. Lila and Adam is not Trent kids. Jesse is their father. What? The test result said it was Trent. No, you see someone hacked in the computers and messed it up. Look of who we coughted outside. It seems like we have the kids locked up too now with their mom and dad. We also have good news. What is that? Matthew is not Trent's. You mean its yours Jesse? Yes, Matthew is mine.

Im sorry to introde on you, but I have some test results on Kiatlen and lucy. It seems the test where wrong the first time we took them. Jesse is their father. This don't make any since no more. I caculated when they where recived. Mom! You have some explain to do. I also have Lila and Adam test. What? I all ready told them. What are you doing here? I could be asking you the same thing. You told them that Trent is their father. What? Jesse is their father. No, he is not. It seems we have mixed up here. We will do another one to find out for sure.

The papriza where their everyday now. Jesse told them that its time for vacation from all of these. He took them to Itlay, where his other part of his family was spending. They stayed their for week. Then Jesse took Susie to the Bahamass and they stayed their for couple weeks alone. No kids no drama. Trent was panicing and he found out where they where. He went to Itlay and got everybody and bring them back home. Then he went to the Bahamass. Susie was looking for call that she been hopeing for the past month. She got the call she was looking for that day.  
>She called her family told them the good news. She found where they took Kelly. Kelly was Trents daughter. She was taking fromher from her real dads kids. She passed it that way but who nows the truth. She always passed it off as Trents when she had her. Trent found out later that she was hiding something else. He heard them talking. Trent walked in on them. He needs to now the truth. Who needs to know the truth you do. You hae girl name Kelly Malloy. She was kinnaped when she was only 3 months old. We been looking for her since then Thats when me and Jesse Had fighted. The fighted was over how we going to get my mom and grandad to accept him and me together. They in up fighting me and him. I couldn't take it, so I went on plane then come to Dallas. Thats when I started your classes. You see after I got my black belt thats when everthing happen. That night I ran to you because you understand everything. I didn't know at all. No, one new that the papriza was listen to them talking to each other.<p>

You mean I had another girl that you didn't tell me about? Yes, Trent ! It was hard enough to now that I had your child. Its hard to go around Jesse nowing that I had child with you. She new she had to say what she said. Nowing it was not true. We find her. She started to cry. He pulled her in his arms. We make it work I promise you that. She new she had to lie to him. That was the hardest thing she had to do.

She went to Las Vegas where they took her too. Trent came long and he knew what going to happen. Jesse found out about everything. He got on plane head for Vegas. Trent and Susie had Kelly, but spent night their. Papriaza had everything they want and they loved every moment of it. Trent took her to the club for Joke. Trent I swear when we get back you won't see daylights again. He catch her back turn and put his moves on her. It worked she new that she couldn't hurt him, but she was cought by him. The Trent look always pulled her in. Jesse found them. He pulled Trent off of her and he went at it with Trent. She made them stop it. Man Trent had black eyes the next moring. Both of them felt it in the morining when they wake up. She new she had to keep the secret little more longer and that going hurt everyone. Birthdays came and went. The test result was lost and the computers where down.

Susie and Jesse wedding was two months way. we found out that one of the kids of her real father escaped and pushed Kim down she lost her baby. The court date was tommrow for all of them Trent was worried about her tommrow in court. He was worried how things will turn out in court. Other things was on his mind. Kim and Tommy was upset that they lost the baby. Cole and Katherina was having hard time to deal with it. The bad thing was they had almost everything they need it for the baby. Lucy and Kevin was getting more close then before now. He moving close to her now. The other thing was they where going to new school and that made diffrents too. Adam and Lila where in snoppeing around and sneaking around they where up to mystures again but what. Ashley and Matthew where crawling and trying to get into things. They trying to talk and that supprise everyone. Ryan was the hardest one to control at that age. he get into stuff that we don't want him near. Zack was hardest going threw lots of this. Trent try to talk to him and make him understand and he push Trent way. Trent try his hardest to make it up that he's not his fathher but more he trys the worrest it gets. Susie seen that and she new that Trent and Zack had bound like father and son before he found out thatTrent was not his father. Sometimes she wonnder what if he did turn out to be Trents would things be diffrent. Zack was starting to go down the wrong path and she new it. She new the best person to turn him around would be Trent. Jesse been trying to spendtime with all of them. Kiatlen and Ryan still pulling jokes on everyone. The bad thing was the kids would be the next ones to come in the family bussiness as Rangers. Jesse new he couldn't keep it secret much longer that he was one too. Their lifes where going to be more hard to deal with now that new enimes would be coming for them.


	17. Chapter 17

The trail was set 10:00 clock in the morining. She was panic bad. Everybody try to come her down. Nothing work till Jesse song Beautiful Soul and he gae her something that made Trent ready to go off. They gave Jilly 10 years and the kids 10 years in prison. Her real dad was able to walk free till Alex gave them the tape. they had him where they wanted him. He was trying to make run for it, but they cought him just nick of time. He in up with 20 years in prison. The rest of the gain in up 20 years too. Theu all celebrated the rest of the day. The blood test came back on Lila and Adam. Jesse wanted too know when the blood test come back and so did Trent. She said she has not here of nothing yet. She new she had to lie for right now. So she did what she had to do. Jesse wanted blood tst on Kelly too. Susie was panic because she new something that wil make both of them go off. One thing for sure Madison was not Kiatlen daugther. She was babysitting because Madison paprents was working and wanted to watch her for couple months. You see her pparnets travels lot. Kiatlen wanted to play game on her paprents. For the record her wedding along with her sister was not legalle. You see both of them where school still. They where to young. They don't know that accpeted her mother. Kelly is not Trent's and Susie is not her mother. She said it was because her real father wanted to be powerful then se was. Yolu see Susie was princess of the Rangers. She had powerto destory him. He try to get her power longtime ago bykinapped princess Shyla daughters. Kelly was real Mia. Mia was the oldest daughter of princess Shyla and Merrick. She was kinapped when she was you age. She new who she was becaouse of th elocket that her paprents gave her. They told her to keep the locket hidden. in case she gets sister is still missing. Trent seen Kelly's file on Susie desk. What? Jesse walked in and Trent told him. Jesse looked at the file and look in the doorway. Susie was standing thier with Kelly. Why did you lie to us? I tell you why. You see Mia was wanted by my real dad and his army and the elive force. He thought he try something that will make every ranger go off. We all went off. So every ranger went after them together. I use my power from SPD to make copys just like Z of myself. It worked like chram. Then 3 years ago he attack the aquriame. The way to safe Mia and her baby sister was to change their name. She went by Kelly and her sister went by Nancy. They where with me till we where attcked. After the battle up their, they took Mia first then never showed her powers because she was not able to learn what her powers where for. Nancy was baby when she was kinapped. They split them up. We tracked them down for longtime.

Mia powers is strong enough to find her. Nancy is not stong enough yet. So, we have someone undercover to get her. I have to lie till we have both of them here so we can get them to back to their paprents. Who are their paprents? Princess Shyla and Merrick. How did they get up their? Everyone wanted to now. He was working for the evil forcess for years. He was finally able to do it. We don't know for sure how he did it. With the help of me and Shyla Aqurime is now protected good. He can't get in. She lefted the room. Kim seen something else she open it up. She dropped the letter. Not agian. Everybody looked at her. Temple was not the paster at the wedding. It was poster who was able to pass of as him. Not only that but her mom was going tol let them if they where pregant. Since Kim lsot her an Madison is not Kiatlen the wedding won't happen till they finished school now. Trent and Jesse seen the envlope for Lila and Adam but the paper was going. She said it went missing. She didn't wanted them to know right now. To much on the plate right now. She wanted to waite till after the wedding to show them the reslut. The both went looking for her.

She went to see Jousha Jackson. He had Nancy with him. She was scared and didn't know who she was for real. She was Princess Pdema the youngest daughter of Merrick and Princess Shyla. She went to see them after she had both of them with her. Both of them couldn't bleive what they was seen. Their to daughters their with Susie. It was mircale, they thought they where dead. She lefted them alone. She went back home, but one person came to see her. Shorty was his nickname. His real name was Brandon but they call him that. He came to visted her and her family. When he found out about everything he got jeasule. he was happy for her. Jesse and Trent wanted answers, but she kept avoiding the subject.

Kevin, Lucy, Kiatlen, Ryan and JB went camping. Tommy and Kim told them that Lila and Adam boy's and girl's scouts are camping too but they need someone to take over there scouts posistion since they have to be out of town those days. Tommy and Kim went along with them. But that day was crazy. Zack was starting to go on the wrong side. I knew we made big mistake let them life here in Los Angles. Trent told me how much he heas changed and his attuide. We all decide to move the kids to the Coutnry side of leaving. They moved them to her hometown in Greenville, VA. They all didn't like moving, but she said it will be during the school year then we decied to let you guys spend the summer in Los Agnels.

Bradon on the other hand sticked around for longtime. Jesse was getting angery the way Brandon was talking about Susie and her family. Trent liked to punch him and to get rid of him. You know her family comes in Eavers gas sation all the time and talks to me. Bradon dad and him runs Eavers gas staiton. I told her one day that when she gets her Lincease that she drive me around. They thought to themselves over my dead body. She was flying back fowards from Los Angles to Greenville. You know are wedding is in one week Jesse told her. I now! Why haven't you told us about the results yet? Bradon came in you haven't told them yet? What? He knows! Yes, he because he was the first to know about this. Lila and Adam belongs too...


	18. Chapter 18

Lila and Adam belongs to Trent. Both? Both. What? Susie why did this happen? Blame my family not me. Its not my falut it turn out this way. Look what we been threw. Jesse couldn't take it he lost it. Trent came in and wanted to know whats going on? I tell you Jesse said. Lila and Adam belongs to you. Jesse attcked him then lefted. Trent was happy, but he seen soemthing in Susie that he never seen before. She was cring and upset she was scared and she just lost it. She knew she had to tell him the truth but this was worse then ever. Iven her real father in jaib but , still threaten her. She wouldn't come out of her room. She had the door lock and now one can go in.

Bradon try to get her to open but she wouldn't do it. So he took the latter and went up to the window. She looked out and see who it was. She let him in threw the window. What are you doing these for? I tell you Susie you have family that's worried about you. You know what you told Jesse is false. I know but look at this letter. he read the letter have you told them? No! Jesse not going to talk to me now.

Her mom was outside the door. Trent was there and he watch her mother unlocked the door with brate. She used to do these when she was mad and lock the door and I had to use my brate to open the door. They open the door and they seen Bradon there holding her and wipping tears way from her eyes. Whats going on here? Nothing going on here. He came in the window. Trent you need to see this. Trent was mad. I'll take this back to Dallas and I'll be back soon to see who sent this. We need to talk he said. I said Ok. We need to talk to you too her mother said to her.

Jesse was back and he would'nt talk and speak to now one. Susie came in the roomwhere he was. Jesse we need to talk. What do we need to talk about! The test result show and don't lie! Jesse don't do these to me! Look I love you and only you don't forget it. They in up kissing and they spent the night together wraped up in each others arms. While the kids whent camping again they didn't know that their paprentsd their help soon. Ashley and Matthew where walking and crawling and getting into everything. They start to talk but the worst thing ws they called Trent dad then Jesse. Jesse flipped at Trent about it. Trent liked it but he knew to back off when he seen Jesse. Trent start to leave but he stayed because he new she new protection. He going to be here now matter what. Ryan was been in mysterouse everywhere he went. Ryan didn't get into much trouble unless her Uncle Phil puts him up to it or when he seen something he watns to get into. Kevin and Lucy was spending time together then work. That was not good when they found out about grades. Tommy and Kim where more in love and couldn't waite for their her papernts wedding. Katherina and Cole was thinking aobut hteir future but something was bugging Cole She didn't now what and he wouldn't tell her whats bugging him. Kiatlen and Ryan where in love but something not right. Kiatlen whats wrong? Nothing! Are you sure? No, there something you need to know. He was in shock. When? Soon. Thats Great!

Susie got call on her morpher. She was fighting and Jesse was with her they suit up. Samuria Forever, but something went wrong. There team was out number and you wouldn't belive who was the one that had them. He escaped for sure. Trent was on the airplane coming back form Dallas, TX. He didn't know whats going on. Kiatlen morpher wnet off. Your paprents are in trouble. Ryan can you get the kids back home? Yes, go and I meet with you later. Trooper transion former. Kim and Tommy got the call. Its morphin time. Lucy and Kevin got the call. Lets rocket. Zack got the call. Zack was afrid this was going to happen. Samuria forever. Lila and Adam was young age but someone that she new she can count on and help them threw it Justin gave them their morphers. Shift into turbo gear. While her mother was watching Matthew, Ashley and Ryan. All of them came in the same time. All of them fighting as hard as their paprents did.

Trent new something was wrong and he went to the same location as the others where. They where able to stop him. He in up getting way, but he was injuary. Power Down. Jesse: Power Down. Susie : Power Down. Trent seen them all together and he new what he had to do let her go. But on the other hand he had plan. Tommy his brother would help him run Thunder Karate down in Dallas, TX and his sister Tany and Tyler help him run the one in Los Angles. He was going to run and bulid one in Greenville,VA.

Two more days till the wedding. Yep, the parpirza been on us since we annoused it. Tim kept bugging Jesse my brother getting married. You waite till you get married Tim Jesse said. Lea did the same thing but she kept singing the Gone to chapel of Love. She drove Jesse nuts with it. There going be someone coming here toinght that I wanted everybody to be on the good side. Trent new soemthing wasn't right.

Whats going on? I tell you whats going on! I lied to Jesse about Lila and Adam blood test. That letter that I showed you where in the envolpe with Lila and Adam blood test results. Their doing another one because of it. You mean they might not be mine? That's right, but we are going to be family no matter what the blood tested says. I hope they are mine, because they think Im their father since the being. I don't want to see them hurt like it did Zack. You think thats whats wrong with him? Yeap. Im going have talk to him. School was almost out for the year and everybody was glad of it.

Trent came back from his ride and he just pulled up on his motorcyle. He catch Zack shooting hoops. Are you ready for tommrow for the rehearsle dinner? Who said I was ready? No, one accept me. Whats wrong Zack? Everything is and stop trying to be dad. Your not my father! He ran inside and shot the door and locked it. He cryed because he knew Trent since he was baby and he look and thought he was his father. Trent knew Zack most be hurtting inside and bad. He went in and he was able to get threw to him. I know way that can help you exprase the anger you feel out another way. Zack new what he meant. So, he decide to go along with him on it. Trent set everything up outside and he knew karate was one way to get his anger out.

Wes you have the results right? Right here Susie. Lila and Adam belong too...

Lila and Adam belongs too...  
>She was reading and she had to set down. Their jesse's! Jesse was shocked but their something you need to know Jesse. We need to celebrate Susie that can waite later. Jesse was pissed. Trent had his kids all the time and he raised them and they thought he was their father. Trent was shocked about the test results. He new something was right with her, he can tell it in her voice. He new she was lying or she was hiding something form them. He let it go right now but next time he won't. Her family in way was glad it was Jesse but in the other hand they could killed him.<p>

Everybody could sleep acept for Susie. She been having dreams of girl and boy but she don't now why she having them or want it means. Their in hospital room and a girl giving birth but her family told the doctors to keep her drugged threw all of it. She sees her wake up and then back out again. She in an out threw the delvier. She wakes up with sweat and panic on her face. She walks to the kicthen to get drinking of water. When she enters she sees Trent up. Whats wrong? He asked. Bad dream. Bad dream that make you scream my name. What? You scream my name. Jesse outside because of it. Oh, no. Jesse I didn't mean too. I didn't know. Im going back to bed. We talk in the moring. Why does this happen to me. What was dream about he asked? Just girl giving birth to girl and looked like boy too. I couldn't tell if it was one or two. She was in and out but I don't know why I had the dream. I might now her mother said. We going to talk about it in the moring.

She went in Jesse's room. Are you woke still. Yeah, I didn't mean too. I know. You know what we where both have nightmares. What? I thought I lost you but Trent told me you where live still. We both woke up at the sametime. I know you didn' t mean to dream about stuff. You postive that your real dad using spell from mystic force that can getinto minds. I don't know but we better be carefull. She climed in bed with him. This time no bad dreams. But she still kept thinking about the dream the next moring.


End file.
